finalfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Borjitasstoi
About me Hello there, im borjitasstoi (Borja Real name) (ボルジタッストイ) i love final fantasy games and all related of the franchise i m 22 years old and i know spanish (native) english (undefined) and Janese (Hiragana Katakana writting and some kanjis) I m living in alicante and actually i m studying computational i have red hair take seat and enjoy nevigating my profile *¿you have questions? please talk me *¿you needing help something in whits wiki? please i l do my best forever *¿you want suggest something for me related of projects? please let me know Other names *Bostoi (Short of borjitasstoi) *Borji (Cute of borjitasstoi) *Borji Status *Celebrating event Status: *Internet status: Online *Scholar Status: Recess period *Love Status: Single *Emotional Status:Active *Current focus interest: animes *Things for dont forget: Any List of played of final fantasies *Final Fantasy i (FAMICOM) *Final Fantasy I (NES) *Final Fantasy I (PS1) *Final Fantasy I (GBA) *Final Fantasy I (PSP) *Final Fantasy I (3DS) *Final Fantasy I Anniversary Eddition *Final Fantasy II (FAMICOM) *Final Fantasy II (NES) *Final Fantasy II (PS1) *Final Fantasy II (gba) *Final Fantasy II (PSP) *Final Fantasy II Anniversary Eddition *Final Fantasy Legends *Final Fantasy Dawn Of Souls (Equal playing Final Fantasy I&II in GBA port) *Final Fantasy III (FAMICOM) *Final Fantasy III (DS) *Final Fantasy III (PSP) *Final Fantasy IV (PS1) *Final Fantasy IV (GBA) *Final Fantasy IV (DS) *Final Fantasy IV (PSP) *Final Fantasy Interlude (PSP) *Final Fantasy TAY (PSP) *Final Fantasy V (SNES) *Final Fantasy V (PS1) *Final Fantasy V (GBA) *Final Fantasy VI (SNES) *Final Fantasy VI (PS1) *Final Fantasy VI (GBA) *Final Fantasy VII (PS1) *Final Fantasy CC *Final Fantasy VII Dirge Of Cerberus *Final Fantasy VIII (PS1) *Final Fantasy IX (PS1) *Final Fantasy X (PS2) *Final Fantasy X HD (PS3) *Final Fantasy X-2 (PS2) *Final Fantasy X-2 HD (PS3) *Final Fantasy Last Mission *Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster (Equal playing Final Fantasy X&X-2 in PS3 port) *Final Fantasy XI (PC) *Final Fantasy XI (PS2) *Final Fantasy XII (PS2) *Final Fantasy XIII (XBOX360) *Final Fantasy XIII (PS3) *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (DEMO) *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (PS3) *Final Fantasy Ligthing Returns (PS3) *Final Fantasy Type-0 (PSP) *Final Fantasy XIV (PC) *Final Fantasy XV Demo *FFT (Final Fantasy Tactics) (PS1) *FFTWoL (Final Fantasy Tactics War of Lions) (PSP) *FFTA (Final Fantasy Advance) *FFTA2 (Final Fantasy Tactics Advance 2) *Final Fantasy Tales of chocobo *Dissidia Final Fantasy *Dissidia Final Fantasy universal Tunning (only in japan) *Dissidia Final Fantasy duodecim *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Ring of fates *Final Fantasy Crystal Cronicles echoes of time *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles the crystal bearers *Final Fantasy Record Keeper *Final Fantasy Brave Exvius *Picglogica Final Fantasy *Final Fantasy All bravest *Airborn Final Fantasy *Final Fantasy Crystal defenders *Final Fantasy Airbrone Brigade *Final Fantasy Legends *Final Fantasy Grandmasters *Final Fantasy Dimensions *Final Fantasy MOBIUS *4 Heroes of Light final Fantasy *Theatrhythm Final Fantasy *Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call *Final Fantasy Life *Final Fantasy Explorers *Dissidia NT Slain Superbosses *Warmech *Chronodia *Phrekyos *Iron Golem *Geryon *Lost Babil *Brachioraidos *Zeromus EG *Omega *Omega MkII *Shinryu *Enuo *Deathgaze *Emerald Weapon *Ruby Weapon *Minerva *Omega Weapon *Ozma *Hades *Penance *Angra Mainyu *Yiazmat *Vercingetorix *Rasptail *Aeronite *Ereskhigal *Bhulveze *Nox Suzaku *Great Galdes *Adamantoise *Naglfar *MA-X Angellus-0 Time Elapsed in every Final Fantasy Games This section consist for show all my game time for every final fantasy game (i played) *FF Ｉ (1661 hours) *FF ＩＩ (2389 hours) *FF ＩＩＩ (2012 hours) *FF ＩＶ (2800 hours) *FF Interlude (320 hours) *FF TAY (2111 hours) *FF Ｖ (1351 hours) *FF ＶＩ (3628 hours) *FF VIICC (8099 hours) *FF ＶＩＩ (14089 hours) *FF ＶＩＩＩ (12100 hours) *FF ＩＸ (4021 hours) *FF Ｘ (7410 hours) *FF Ｘ　２ (1800 hours) *FF ＸＩ (5843 hours) *FF ＸＩＩ (10270 hours) *FF Ｒｅｖｅｎａｎｔ　Ｗｉｎｇｓ　(1130) *FF ＸＩＩＩ (4411 hours) *FF ＸＩＩＩ　２ (14871) *FF Lithing Returns (1541 hours) *FF ＸＩＶ (744 hours) *FF ＸＶ (2232 hours) *FF T (16661 hours) *FF TA (20174 hours) *FF TA２ (21091 hours) *FF DISSIDIA (25317 hours) *FF DISSIDIA012 (15801 hours) *FF Christal Chronicles (224 hours) *FF Tales of chocobo (67 hours) *FF Ｔｙｐｅ-０ (125 hours) *FF Record Keeper (204 energy) *FF Brave Exvius (rank 28 49 energy) *FF 4 Heroes Of Light (320 Hours) *Bravely Default (1092 hours) *Bravely Second Player (991 hours) Characters Stats in every game FFI (Famicon,NES) *きんし (LV99) *くろ (LV99) *ますた(LV99) *あか (LV99) FFI (PS1) *Knight (LV99) *Knight (LV99) *Red Wizard (LV99) *Master (LV99) *Max Gils *Bestiary Completed FFI (GBA) *Knight (LV99) *Black Wizard *Red Wizard (LV99) *Master (LV99) *Max Gils *Bestiary completed FFI (PSP) *Black wizard (LV99) *Samurai (LV99) *Red Wizard (LV99) *Master (LV99) *Max Gils *Bestiary completed FFI (3DS) *マスター (LV99) *キンシ (LV99) *レッド(LV99) *マツタ (LV99) *Max Gils *Bestiary completed FFII (Famicon,NES) *フィリオニール (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *マリア (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *ガイ (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *ヨセプ (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *ミウ (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *レイラ (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *リチアルド (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 level 16 spells) *ゴドン (9999HP) (Every Stat at 99 level 16 spells) *レオンハト (9999HP) (Every stat 99 level 16 spells) FFII PS1 *Firion (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *Maria (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *Guy (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *Josef (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *Minwu (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *Leila (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *Richard (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 level 16 spells) *Gordon (9999HP) (Every Stat at 99 level 16 spells) *Leon (9999HP) (Every stat 99 level 16 spells) *Scott (9999HP) (Every stat 99 level 16 spells) FFII GBA *Firion (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *Maria (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *Guy (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *Josef (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *Minwu (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *Leila (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *Richard (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 level 16 spells) *Gordon (9999HP) (Every Stat at 99 level 16 spells) *Leon (9999HP) (Every stat 99 level 16 spells) *Scott (9999HP) (Every stat 99 level 16 spells) FFII PSP *Firion (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *Maria (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *Guy (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *Josef (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *Minwu (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *Leila (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 and level 16 spells) *Richard (9999HP) (Every stat at 99 level 16 spells) *Gordon (9999HP) (Every Stat at 99 level 16 spells) *Leon (9999HP) (Every stat 99 level 16 spells) *Scott (9999HP) (Every stat 99 level 16 spells) *Max gils *Bestiary completed FFIII (NES,FAMICON) *たまねぎ *たまねぎ2 *たまねぎ3 *たまねぎ4 FFIII (DS) *Luneth (LV99) (9999HP) (every 99 stat) (every job level 99) *Arc (LV99) (9999HP) (every 99 stat) (every job level 99) *Refia (LV99) (9999HP) (every 99 stat) (every job level 99) *ingus (LV99) (9999HP) (every 99 stat) (every job level 99) *Max gils *Bestiary completed FFIII (PSP) *Luneth (LV99) (9999HP) (every 99 stat) (every job level 99) *Arc (LV99) (9999HP) (every 99 stat) (every job level 99) *Refia (LV99) (9999HP) (every 99 stat) (every job level 99) *ingus (LV99) (9999HP) (every 99 stat) (every job level 99) *Max gils *Bestiary completed FFIV *Dark Cecil (LV99) *Cecil (LV99) *Kain (LV99) *Rosa (LV99) *Rydia (LV99) *Palom (LV99) *Porom (LV99) *Cid (LV99) *Edge (LV99) *Edward (LV99) *Yang (LV99) *Tellah (LV99) *Max gils *Bestiary completed FFIVTAY *Cecil (LV99) *Rosa (LV99) *Ceodore (LV99) *Kain (LV99) *Edge (LV99) *Gekkou (LV99) *Izayoi (LV99) *Zangetsu (LV99) *Tsukinowa (LV99) *Rydia (LV99) *Cid (LV99) *Yang (LV99) *Ursula (LV99) *Edward (LV99) *Palom (LV99) *Porom (LV99) *Golbez (LV99) *Brina (LV99) *Calca (LV99) *Leonora (LV99) *Bestiary completed FFV *Bartz (LV99) (All mastered jobs) *Lenna (LV99) (All mastered jobs) *Galuf (LV99) (All mastered jobs) *Faris (LV99) (All mastered jobs) *Krile (LV99) (All Mastered jobs) (she carries galuf stats and levels) *Bestiary completed FFVI *Terra (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) terra reset glicht *Locke (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *Sabin (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) (All blizt) *Edgar (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *Cyan (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *Setzer (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *Umaro (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *Gogo (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *Relm (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) (Every Skecht) *Strago (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) (Every Blue magick) *Shadow (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *Celes (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *Gau (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) (All abilities) *Mog (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) (All dances) *Max gils *Bestiary completed FFVIICC *Zack (LV99) (Every stat maxed) *All missions completed *100 DMW *max gils *All mastered materias *Sniper Rifle Upgraded FFVII *Young Cloud (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) (cheating) *Cloud (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *Barret (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) (Overflow) *Tifa (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *Cid (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *Caith sith (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *Vincent (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) (Overflow) *Aerith (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *Yuffie (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *Red XIII (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *Sephiroth (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) (cheating) *4 billion (this game doesn t exist gil cap becouse its produce overflow too) *Gold chocobo FFVIIDC *Vincent *Caith Sith FFVIII *Squall (LV100) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) (with devour) *Quistis (LV100) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) (every blue magick) (with devour) *Zell (LV100) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) (with devour) *Selphie (100) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) (with devour) *Irvine (LV100) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) (all bullets) (with devour) *Rinoa (LV100) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) (All Saint angelo attacks) (with devour) *Laguna (LV100) *Kiros (LV100) *Wall (LV100) *Seifer (LV100) *Edea (LV100) *Max gils *All GF (LV100) (Every best ability setup) *MAX SEED RANK *Triple triad ★ FFIX *Zidane (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *Steiner (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *Dagger (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *Freya (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *Amarant (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *Eiko (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) (marcus Bug) *Quina (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) (All Blue magick) (99 frogs) *Beatrix (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *Marcus (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *Cinna (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *Blank (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) *max gils *All cards Tetra master *Level 99 Hot&Cold *King of Jump Rope FFX *Tidus (SH99) (99999HP) (Every stat maxed) (all overdrives modes) *Auron (SH99) (99999HP) (Every stat maxed) (all overdrives modes) *Wakka (SH99) (99999HP) (Every stat maxed) (all overdrives modes) *Rikku (SH99) (99999HP) (Every stat maxed) (complete alchemy) (all overdrives modes) *Lulu (SH99) (99999HP) (Every stat maxed) (all overdrives modes) *Kimarhi (SH99) (99999HP) (Every stat maxed) (All blue magick) (all overdrives modes) *Yuna (SH99) (99999HP) (Every stat maxed) (All summons stat maxed) (all overdrives modes) *Seymour *max gils *level 99 blitzball *All Blitzball abilities *All aeons *Bestiary complete FFX-2 *Yuna (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) (all jobs mastered) *Rikku (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) (all jobs mastered) *Paine (LV99) (9999HP) (Every stat maxed) (all jobs mastered) *max gils *All garnet Grids *Bold LVL5 Chocobos *Bestiary complete *All sphere grids *100% FF11 *Character 1 *WAR 99★ *WHM 99★ *RDM 99★ *PLD 99★ *BST 99★ *RNG 99★ *NIN 99★ *SMN 99★ *COR 99★ *DNC 99★ *GEO 99★ *MNK 99★ *BLM 99★ *THF 99★ *DRK 99★ *BRD 99★ *SAM 99★ *DRG 99★ *BLU 99★ *PUP 99★ *SCH 99★ *RUN 99★ *Total Levels (2178/2178★) *Exp total for every job (43,897,700/43,897,700) *Maat Jobs (15/15) Relic weapons 66/66 HP/MP 75/75 Max HP 15 Max MP 15 Maximum Merit Points 45 Attributes 105/105 STR 15 DEX 15 VIT 15 AGI 15 INT 15 MND 15 CHR 15 Combat Skills 152/152 Hand-to-Hand Skill 8 Dagger Skill 8 Sword Skill 8 Great Sword Skill 8 Axe Skill 8 Great Axe Skill 8 Scythe Skill 8 Polearm Skill 8 Katana Skill 8 Great Katana Skill 8 Club Skill 8 Staff Skill 8 Archery Skill 8 Marksmanship Skill 8 Throwing Skill 8 Guarding Skill 8 Evasion Skill 8 Shield Skill 8 Parrying Skill 8 Magic Skills 112/112 Divine Magic Skill 8 Healing Magic Skill 8 Enhancing Magic Skill 8 Enfeebling Magic Skill 8 Elemental Magic Skill 8 Dark Magic Skill 8 Summoning Magic Skill 8 Ninjutsu Skill 8 Singing Skill 8 String Instrument Skill Skill 8 Wind Instrument Skill 8 Blue Magic Skill 8 Geomancy Skill 8 Handbell Skill 8 Others 10/10 Critical Hit Rate 5 Spell Interruption Rate 5 Warrior (Group 1) 10/10 Berserk Recast 5 Double Attack Rate 5 Warrior (Group 2) 10/10 Warrior's Charge 5 Savagery 5 Monk (Group 1) 10/10 Counter Rate 5 Kick Attack Rate 5 Monk (Group 2) 10/10 Mantra 5 Formless Strikes 5 White Mage (Group 1) 10/10 Cure Cast Time 5 Bar Spell Effect 5 White Mage (Group 2) 10/10 Protectra V 5 Shellra V 5 Black Mage (Group 1) 10/10 Ice Magic Potency 5 Lightning Magic Potency 5 Black Mage (Group 2) 10/10 Flare II 1 Freeze II 3 Tornado II 1 Quake II 1 Burst II 3 Flood II 1 Red Mage (Group 1) 10/10 Ice Magic Accuracy 5 Lightning Magic Accuracy 5 Red Mage (Group 2) 10/10 Dia III 1 Slow II 1 Paralyze II 3 Phalanx II 1 Bio III 1 Blind II 3 Thief (Group 1) 10/10 Sneak Attack Recast 5 Triple Attack Rate 5 Thief (Group 2) 10/10 Assassin's Charge 5 Feint 5 Paladin (Group 1) 10/10 Sentinel Recast 5 Rampart Recast 5 Paladin (Group 2) 10/10 Fealty 5 Chivalry 1 Guardian 4 Dark Knight (Group 1) 10/10 Last Resort Recast 5 Last Resort Effect 5 Dark Knight (Group 2) 10/10 Dark Seal 1 Diabolic Eye 4 Desperate Blows 5 Beastmaster (Group 1) 10/10 Call Beast Recast 5 Sic Recast 5 Beastmaster (Group 2) 10/10 Beast Affinity 5 Beast Healer 5 Bard (Group 1) 10/10 Minuet Effect 5 Madrigal Effect 5 Bard (Group 2) 10/10 Nightingale 5 Troubadour 5 Ranger (Group 1) 10/10 Camouflage Recast 5 Rapid Shot Rate 5 Ranger (Group 2) 10/10 Snapshot 5 Recycle 5 Samurai (Group 1) 10/10 Store TP Effect 5 Meditate Recast 5 Samurai (Group 2) 10/10 Ikishoten 5 Overwhelm 5 Ninja (Group 1) 10/10 Hyoton Effect 5 Raiton Effect 5 Ninja (Group 2) 10/10 Ninja Tool Expertise 4 Katon: San 1 Hyoton: San 1 Huton: San 1 Doton: San 1 Raiton: San 1 Suiton: San 1 Dragoon (Group 1) 10/10 Jump Recast 5 High Jump Recast 5 Dragoon (Group 2) 10/10 Angon 5 Empathy 5 Summoner (Group 1) 10/10 Avatar Physical Attack 5 Avatar Magic Attack 5 Summoner (Group 2) 10/10 Meteor Strike 5 Thunderstorm 5 Blue Mage (Group 1) 10/10 Physical Potency 5 Magic Accuracy 5 Blue Mage (Group 2) 10/10 Diffusion 1 Enchainment 4 Assimilation 5 Corsair (Group 1) 10/10 Phantom Roll Recast 5 Bust Duration 5 Corsair (Group 2) 10/10 Snake Eye 1 Fold 1 Winning Steak 5 Loaded Deck 3 Puppetmaster (Group 1) 10/10 Automaton Melee Skill 5 Automaton Ranged Skill 5 Puppetmaster (Group 2) 10/10 Fine-Tuning 5 Optimization 5 Dancer (Group 1) 10/10 Steps Accuracy 3 Haste Samba Effect 5 Reverse Flourish Effect 1 Building Flourish Effect 1 Dancer (Group 2) 10/10 Saber Dance 1 Fan Dance 1 No Foot Rise 3 Closed Position 5 Scholar (Group 1) 10/10 Grimoire Recast 5 Max Sublimation 5 Scholar (Group 2) 10/10 Enlightenment 5 Stormsurge 5 Geomancer (Group 1) 10/10 Full Circle Effect 5 Ecliptic Attrition Recast 5 Geomancer (Group 2) 10/10 Radial Arcana 5 Curative Recantation 5 Rune Fencer (Group 1) 10/10 Vallation Effect 5 Pflug Effect 5 Rune Fencer (Group 2) 10/10 Battuta 5 Rayke 1 Inspiration 4 Weapon Skills 15/15 Requiescat 2 Resolution 5 Blade: Shun 5 Tachi: Shoha 3 Total Merit Points: Total Experience: Achievement Points: Job points Warrior 200 / 200 Mighty Strikes Effect 20 / 20 Brazen Rush Effect 20 / 20 Berserk Effect 20 / 20 Defender Effect 20 / 20 Warcry Effect 20 / 20 Aggressor Effect 20 / 20 Retaliation Effect 20 / 20 Restraint Effect 20 / 20 Blood Rage Effect 20 / 20 Double Attack Effect 20 / 20 Monk 200 / 200 Hundred Fists Effect 20 / 20 Inner Strength Effect 20 / 20 Dodge Effect 20 / 20 Focus Effect 20 / 20 Chakra Effect 20 / 20 Counterstance Effect 20 / 20 Footwork Effect 20 / 20 Perfect Counter Effect 20 / 20 Impetus Effect 20 / 20 Kick Attacks Effect 20 / 20 White Mage 200 / 200 Benediction Effect 20 / 20 Asylum Effect 20 / 20 Divine Seal Effect 20 / 20 Magic Accuracy Bonus 20 / 20 Afflatus Solace Effect 20 / 20 Afflatus Misery Effect 20 / 20 Divine Caress Duration 20 / 20 Sacrosanctity Effect 20 / 20 Regen Duration 20 / 20 Bar Spell Effect 20 / 20 Black Mage 200 / 200 Manafont Effect 20 / 20 Subtle Sorcery Effect 20 / 20 Elemental Seal Effect 20 / 20 Magic Burst Damage Bonus 20 / 20 Mana Wall Effect 20 / 20 Magic Accuracy Bonus 20 / 20 Enmity Douse Recast 20 / 20 Manawell Effect 20 / 20 Magic Burst Enmity Decrease 20 / 20 Magic Damage Bonus 20 / 20 Red Mage 200 / 200 Chainspell Effect 20 / 20 Stymie Effect 20 / 20 Convert Effect 20 / 20 Magic Accuracy Bonus 20 / 20 Composure Effect 20 / 20 Magic Attack Bonus 20 / 20 Saboteur Effect 20 / 20 Enfeebling Magic Duration 20 / 20 Quick Magic Effect 20 / 20 Enhancing Magic Duration 20 / 20 Thief 200 / 200 Perfect Dodge Effect 20 / 20 Larceny Duration 20 / 20 Sneak Attack Effect 20 / 20 Trick Attack Effect 20 / 20 Steal Recast 20 / 20 Mug Effect 20 / 20 Despoil Effect 20 / 20 Conspirator Effect 20 / 20 Bully Effect 20 / 20 Triple Attack Effect 20 / 20 Paladin 200 / 200 Invincible Effect 20 / 20 Intervene Effect 20 / 20 Holy Circle Effect 20 / 20 Sentinel Effect 20 / 20 Shield Bash Effect 20 / 20 Cover Duration 20 / 20 Divine Emblem Effect 20 / 20 Sepulcher Duration 20 / 20 Palisade Effect 20 / 20 Enlight 20 / 20 Dark Knight 200 / 200 Blood Weapon Effect 20 / 20 Soul Enslavement Effect 20 / 20 Arcane Circle Effect 20 / 20 Last Resort Effect 20 / 20 Souleater Duration 20 / 20 Weapon Bash Effect 20 / 20 Nether Void Effect 20 / 20 Arcane Crest Duration 20 / 20 Scarlet Delirium Duration 20 / 20 Endark Effect 20 / 20 Beastmaster 200 / 200 Familiar Effect 20 / 20 Unleash Effect 20 / 20 Pet Accuracy Bonus 20 / 20 Charm Success Rate 20 / 20 Reward Effect 20 / 20 Pet Attack Speed 20 / 20 Ready Effect 20 / 20 Spur Effect 20 / 20 Run Wild Duration 20 / 20 Pet Enmity 20 / 20 Bard 200 / 200 Soul Voice Effect 20 / 20 Clarion Call Effect 20 / 20 Minne Effect 20 / 20 Minuet Effect 20 / 20 Pianissimo Effect 20 / 20 Song Accuracy Bonus 20 / 20 Tenuto Effect 20 / 20 Lullaby Duration 20 / 20 Marcato Effect 20 / 20 Requiem Effect 20 / 20 Ranger 200 / 200 Eagle Eye Shot Effect 20 / 20 Overkill Effect 20 / 20 Sharpshot Effect 20 / 20 Camouflage Effect 20 / 20 Barrage Effect 20 / 20 Shadowbind Duration 20 / 20 Velocity Shot Effect 20 / 20 Double Shot Effect 20 / 20 Decoy Shot Effect 20 / 20 Unlimited Shot Effect 20 / 20 Samurai 200 / 200 Meikyo Shisui Effect 20 / 20 Yaegasumi Effect 20 / 20 Warding Circle Effect 20 / 20 Hasso Effect 20 / 20 Meditate Effect 20 / 20 Seigan Effect 20 / 20 Konzen-ittai Effect 20 / 20 Hamanoha Duration 20 / 20 Hagakure Effect 20 / 20 Zanshin Effect 20 / 20 Ninja 200 / 200 Mijin Gakure Effect 20 / 20 Mikage Effect 20 / 20 Yonin Effect 20 / 20 Innin Effect 20 / 20 Ninjutsu Accuracy Bonus 20 / 20 Ninjutsu Cast Time 20 / 20 Futae Effect 20 / 20 Elemental Ninjutsu Effect 20 / 20 Issekigan Effect 20 / 20 Tactical Parry Effect 20 / 20 Dragoon 200 / 200 Spirit Surge Effect 20 / 20 Fly High Effect 20 / 20 Ancient Circle Effect 20 / 20 Jump Effect 20 / 20 Spirit Link Effect 20 / 20 Wyvern Max HP Bonus 20 / 20 Dragon Breaker Duration 20 / 20 Wyvern Breath Effect 20 / 20 High Jump Effect 20 / 20 Wyvern Attr. Increase Effect 20 / 20 Summoner 200 / 200 Astral Flow Effect 20 / 20 Astral Conduit Effect 20 / 20 Avatar/Spirit Accuracy Bonus 20 / 20 Avatar/Spirit Mag Acc Bonus 20 / 20 Elemental Siphon Effect 20 / 20 Avatar/Spirit Physical Attack 20 / 20 Mana Cede Effect 20 / 20 Avatar's Favor Effect 20 / 20 Avatar/Spirit Mag. Damage 20 / 20 Blood Pact Damage 20 / 20 Blue Mage 200 / 200 Azure Lore Effect 20 / 20 Unbridled Wisdom Effect 20 / 20 Blue Magic Point Bonus 20 / 20 Burst Affinity Bonus 20 / 20 Chain Affinity Effect 20 / 20 Phys. Blue Magic Effect Acc. 20 / 20 Unbridled Learning Effect 20 / 20 Unbridled Learning Effect II 20 / 20 Efflux Effect 20 / 20 Magic Accuracy Bonus 20 / 20 Corsair 200 / 200 Wild Card Effect 20 / 20 Cut Card Effect 20 / 20 Phantom Roll Duration 20 / 20 Bust Evasion 20 / 20 Quick Draw Effect 20 / 20 Ammo Consumption 20 / 20 Random Deal Effect 20 / 20 Ranged Accuracy Bonus 20 / 20 Triple Shot Effect 20 / 20 Optimal Range Effect 20 / 20 Puppetmaster 200 / 200 Overdrive Effect 20 / 20 Heady Artifice Effect 20 / 20 Automaton Max HP Bonus 20 / 20 Automaton Max MP Boost 20 / 20 Repair Effect 20 / 20 Deus Ex Automata Recast 20 / 20 Tactical Switch 20 / 20 Cooldown Effect 20 / 20 Deactivate Effect 20 / 20 Martial Arts Effect 20 / 20 Dancer 200 / 200 Trance Effect 20 / 20 Grand Pas Effect 20 / 20 Step Duration 20 / 20 Samba Duration 20 / 20 Waltz Potency 20 / 20 Jig Duration 20 / 20 Flourish I Effect 20 / 20 Flourish II Effect 20 / 20 Flourishes III Effect 20 / 20 Contradance Effect 20 / 20 Scholar 200 / 200 Tabula Rasa Effect 20 / 20 Caper Emissarius Effect 20 / 20 Light Arts Effect 20 / 20 Dark Arts Effect 20 / 20 Stratagem Effect I 20 / 20 Stratagem Effect II 20 / 20 Stratagem Effect III 20 / 20 Stratagem Effect IV 20 / 20 Modus Veritas Effect 20 / 20 Sublimation Effect 20 / 20 Geomancer 200 / 200 Bolster Effect 20 / 20 Widened Compass Effect 20 / 20 Life Cycle Effect 20 / 20 Blaze of Glory Effect 20 / 20 Magic Attack Bonus 20 / 20 Magic Accuracy Bonus 20 / 20 Dematerialize Duration 20 / 20 Theurgic Focus Effect 20 / 20 Concentric Pulse Effect 20 / 20 Indicolure Spell Effect Dur. 20 / 20 Rune Fencer 200 / 200 Elemental Sforzo Effect 20 / 20 Odyllic Subterfuge Effect 20 / 20 Rune Enchantment Effect 20 / 20 Vallation Duration 20 / 20 Swordplay Effect 20 / 20 Swipe Effect 20 / 20 Embolden Effect 20 / 20 Vivacious Pulse 20 / 20 One for All Effect Duration 20 / 20 Gambit Effect Duration 20 / 20 Assaults Leujaoam Sanctum -> Mamool Ja Training Grounds-> Lebros Cavern -> Periqia -> Ilrusi Atoll -> Nyzul Isle -> FF12 *Reks (LV99) *Vaan (LV99) (Every stat maxed) (Max LP) *Penelo (LV99) (Every stat maxed) (Max LP) *Basch (LV99) (Every stat maxed) (Max LP) *Ashe (LV99) (Every stat maxed) (Max LP) *Balthier (LV99) (Every stat maxed) (Max LP) *Fran (LV99) (Every stat maxed) (Max LP) *Amalia (LV99) *Larsa (LV99) *Rebbas (LV99) *Vossler (LV99) *max gils *Complete sky Pirates Den *Order of Ambrosia *thirteen espers *45 marks FF12 (IZJS) *Reks (LV99) *Vaan (LV99) (Every stat maxed) (Max LP) (Monk) *Penelo (LV99) (Every stat maxed) (Max LP) (Uhlan) *Basch (LV99) (Every stat maxed) (Max LP) (Archer) *Ashe (LV99) (Every stat maxed) (Max LP) (Samurai) *Balthier (LV99) (Every stat maxed) (Max LP) (White mage) *Fran (LV99) (Every stat maxed) (Max LP) (Red Mage) *Amalia (LV99) *Larsa (LV99) *Rebbas (LV99) *Vossler (LV99) *max gils *Complete sky Pirates Den *Order of Ambrosia *thirteen espers *45 marks *Completed Trial Mode FF12 TZA *Reks (LV99) *Vaan (LV99) Black Mage/Monk (Max LP) *Penelo (LV99) White Mage/Machinist (Max LP) *Basch (LV99) Knight/Bushi (Max LP) *Ashe (LV99) Red Mage/Archer (Max LP) *Balthier (LV99) Foebreaker/Shikari (Max LP) *Fran (LV99) Uhlan/Time Mage (Max LP) *Amalia (LV99) *Larsa (LV99) *Vossler (LV99) *Rebbas (LV99) *Order of Ambrosia *thirteen espers *45 marks *Completed Trial Mode FF12RW *Vaan (LV99) *Penelo (LV99) *Kytes (LV99) *Phila (LV99) *Llyud (LV99) *Basch (LV99) *Ashe (LV99) *Fran (LV99) *Balthier (LV99) *Ba'Gamman (LV99) *Every criature unlocked *Max gils FF13 *Lighting (MaxCP) (Every stat maxed) (Max CP) (every role maxed) *Snow (MaxCP) (Every stat maxed) (Max CP) (every role maxed) *Hope (MaxCP) (Every stat maxed) (Max CP) (every role maxed) *Vainille (MaxCP) (Every stat maxed) (Max CP) (every role maxed) *Fang (MaxCP) (Every stat maxed) (Max CP) (every role maxed) *sazh (MaxCP) (Every stat maxed) (Max CP) (every role maxed) *Lebrau *Gadot *Bestiary completed *All Quests completed *100% (weapons acc items) FF13-2 DEMO *Noel *Serah FF13-2 *Noel (MaxCP) (Every stat maxed) *Serah (MaxCP) (Every stat maxed) *Best monsters *Best roles setup *Bestiary completed FF13-LT *Lighting (MaxEP) (999999HP) (every stat maxed=5000) (every EP ability) *Best Schemata Setup FF14 *Character 1 (LV) (Jobs lvls) (Iitemlvl) (pony farm) (chocobo lvl) Jobs *WAR(0/70) *THF(0/70) *WHM(0/70) *BLM(0/70) *RDM(30/70) *MNK(0/70) *PLD(0/70) *DRK(30/70) *SAM(30/70) *SMN(0/70) *BST(0/70) *RNG(0/70) *BRD(0/70) *DRG(0/70) *DNC(0/70) *SCH(0/70) *BTN(0/70) *AST(30/70) *FSH(0/70) *GLD(0/70) *MNR(0/70) *MCN(30/70) *Levels (0/1470) *Archievents (0/1000+) *Minions (0/0) *Pony (0/0) *Relics (0/0) *Weapons (0/0) *Armor (0/0) *Accesories *Quests *Levequests *Gils *Triple Triad Cards (0/0) FF15 DEMO *Noctis *Prompto *Ignis *Gladiolus FF15 *Noctis 120 (10/10) *Prompto 120 (10/10) *Ignis 120 (10/10) *Gladiolus 120 (10/10) *Cor 52 *Aranea *Iris *Hunter *Ravus *Avatar *Elea *Miles *Libertus *Jenica *Delilah *Gutsco *Kenny Crow *Luca *Nelly *Tabu *Sadda *Yura *Holly *Cindy *Cid *Kimya *Dino *Talcott *Vyv *Dustin *Gentiana *Wedge *Biggs *Jeanne *100% Fishing *100% Regalia Customization *100% Hunts *max level Hunt *max level Chocobo *Complete Bestiary *Complete Episode Gladiolus *500.000 + Scored *1.000.000 + Scored *Complete Episode Prompto *Snowboard Upgraded *Complete Episode Ignis *Complete Comrades *Complete Expineris *All Customization FFT *Ramza (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) *Agrias (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) *Orlandeau (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) *Mustadio (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) *Reis (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) *Luso (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) *Cloud (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) *Marach (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) *Rapha (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) *Meliadoul (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) *Construc 8 (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) *Byblos (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) *Beowulf (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) *Lavian (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) *Balthier (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) *Delita (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) *Argath (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) FFTA *Marche (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) *Montblanc (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) *Ezel (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) *Ritz (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) *Shara (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) *Babus (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) *Cid (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Every skill mastered) *Max Gil *FFTA2 *Luso (LV99) (Every job mastered) *Cid (LV99) (Every job mastered) *Frimelda (LV99) (Every job mastered) *Hurdy (LV99) (Every job mastered) *Adelle (LV99) (Every job mastered) *Montblanc (LV99) (Every job mastered) *Vaan (LV99) (Every job mastered) *Penelo (LV99) (Every job mastered) *Illua (LV99) (Every job mastered) (Action replay only) *Max Gils FFDissidia *Warrior of light (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Garland (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Firion (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Emperor (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Onion knight (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Cloud of darkness (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Cecil (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Golbez (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Burtz (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Exdeath (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Terra (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Kefka (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Cloud (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Sephiroth (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Squall (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Ultimecia (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Zidane (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Kuja (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Tidus (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Jecht (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Shantotto (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Gabhrant (LV100) (Every ability mastered) FFDissidia012 *Warrior of light (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Garland (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Firion (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Emperor (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Onion knight (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Cloud of darkness (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Cecil (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Kain (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Golbez (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Burtz (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Exdeath (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Gilgamesh (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Terra (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Kefka (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Cloud (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Tifa (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Sephiroth (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Squall (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Laguna (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Ultimecia (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Zidane (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Kuja (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Tidus (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Yuna (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Jecht (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Shantotto (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Prishe (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Vaan (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Gabhrant (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Lithing (LV100) (Every ability mastered) *Max Gils *100% every Story mode *999 chain *Lufenias (23/23) FFTYPE-0 *Ace (LV99) (99999HP) (Every stat maxed) (Every Skill Learned) (All Costumes) *Cinque (LV99) (99999HP) (Every stat maxed) (Every Skill Learned) (All Costumes) *Deuce (LV99) (99999HP) (Every stat maxed) (Every Skill Learned) (All Costumes) *Eight (LV99) (99999HP) (Every stat maxed) (Every Skill Learned) (All Costumes) *Nine (LV99) (99999HP) (Every stat maxed) (Every Skill Learned) (All Costumes) *Rem (LV99) (99999HP) (Every stat maxed) (Every Skill Learned) (All Costumes) *Queen (LV99) (99999HP) (Every stat maxed) (Every Skill Learned) (All Costumes) *King (LV99) (99999HP) (Every stat maxed) (Every Skill Learned) (All Costumes) *Jack (LV99) (99999HP) (Every stat maxed) (Every Skill Learned) (All Costumes) *Trey (LV99) (99999HP) (Every stat maxed) (Every Skill Learned) (All Costumes) *Cater (LV99) (99999HP) (Every stat maxed) (Every Skill Learned) (All Costumes) *Machina (LV99) (99999HP) (Every stat maxed) (Every Skill Learned) (All Costumes) *Sice (LV99) (99999HP) (Every stat max) (Every Skill Learned) (All Costumes) *Seven (LV99) (99999HP) (Every stat max) (Every Skill Learned) (All Costumes) *Max Gils *Best Spell Setup *Complete Rubicus *All entries *All weapons *All Acessories *All Phantoma *All Chocobo (Best Chocobos) *Maxed Eidolons Stats *Bestiary Completed Final fantasy crystal chronicles ring of fates *Clavat (LV99) *Liltie (LV99) *Selkic (LV99) *Yuke (LV99) Final fantasy crystal chronicles echoes of time *sherlotta *lakecius *norsthalon *watrill *eryll *Llina *Llian *ullz *pheple Final Fantasy Record Keeper *Realms Completed 829/829 (413 Without Elites) (838 including) *Record Duungeons Completed 2/2 * =5997(max stored 2557) * 210 +4 (Max 221) * 418,945,387 * 315,914 * x201 * x183 * x207 *Weapons 0/930 *Armor 0/485 *Followers:100/100 *Follow: 91/100 *Accesories 0/282 *Legend Materia 0/621 *Record Materia 0/723 *Record Dress 0/38 *Characters 0/225(216) *Record Sphere 0/1369 *Legend Spheres 0/956 Recruited Characters Final Fantasy Brave exvius (Unistalled) *Rank 28 *Characters 0/677 *Gold 66693212/Undefined *Lapis 178901/Undefined *Weapons 0/748 *Armor 0/? *Accesories 0/? Theatrhythm Final Fantasy *Warrior of light 99 *Princess sarah 99 *Firion 99 *Minwu 99 *Onion Knight 99 *Cid Haze 99 *Cecil 99 *Rydia 99 *Kain 99 *Bartz 99 *Faris 99 *Terra 99 *Locke 99 *Cloud 99 *Aerith 99 *Sephiroth 99 *Squall 99 *Seifer 99 *Zidane 99 *Vivi 99 *Tidus 99 *Yuna 99 *Shantotto 99 *Prishe 99 *Vaan 99 *Ashe 99 *Cosmos 99 *All DLC *Level 99 Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call *Warrior of light 99 *Firion 99 *Onion Knight 99 *Cecil 99 *Bartz 99 *Terra 99 *Cloud 99 *Squall 99 *Zidane 99 *Tidus 99 *Shantotto 99 *Vaan 99 *Lithing 99 *Y'stola 99 *edge 99 *Lenna 99 *Galuf 99 *Edgar 99 *Barret 99 *Yuffie 99 *Zack 99 *Laguna 99 *Eiko 99 *Jecht 99 *Paine 99 *Lilisete 99 *aphmau 99 *Fran 99 *Vainille 99 *Noel 99 *benjamin 99 *agrias 99 *ciaran 99 *ace 99 *rem 99 *machina 99 *chaos 99 *Rosa 99 *Krile 99 *Yuffie 99 *Vincent 99 *Orladeau 99 *All songs *10 resets *All DLCS *All Archievents Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light *Brandt *Jusqua *Yunita *Aire *Krinjh *Torte *Rekoteh *Rolan World Of Final Fantasy *Lann *Reynn *Tama *Serafie *Mini Flan *Mini Golem *Mandragora *Searcher *Water Toad *Sylph *Serafie *Glow Moogle *Moogle *Mini Berry *Tomberry *King Tomberry *Unicorn *Nut Eater *Mu *Reaver Mu *Chocobick *Mecha Chocobo *Boko *Fritt *Afritte *Ifrit *Ifreeta *Minshiva *Bablizz *Shiva *Shivalry *Mindflayer *Ramuh *Ramelw *Mist Dragon *Princess Goblin *Sea Snake *Leviathan *Bahamut *Odin *Cerberus *Ruby Dragon *Vampire *Omega God (DLC) *Ultima Weapon *Bismarck *Bhydra *Iron Giant *Minitoise *Adamantoise *Cactrot *Gigantour *White Knakk *Sylph *Yuguru *Zapt *Imp *Ice Bat *Fenrir *Babymoth *Behemoth *Blood eye *Ahriman *Holy Dragon *Bomb *King Bomb *Kraken *Maduin *Magitec Armor *Magitec Armor P *Malboro *Memeculous *Minotaur *Sharqual *Mega Sharqual *Mytril Giant *Miney *Mo *Quacho *Quachacho *Mini jar *Imp *Korringan *Flammetoise *Quacho Queen *Phoenix *Red Dragon *Right Claw *Sand Worm *Siren *Tiamat *Sprynxara *Titan *Ultros *Undead Princess *Valefor *Cocatrylle *Cockatrize *Copper Gnome *Deathskull *Dualizard *Goblin *Goblin Guard *Hyperion *Lead Gnome *Black nack Final Fantasy Mystic Quest *Benjamin *Kaeli *Tristan *Phoebe *Reuben Final Fantasy Dimensions *Aigis 99 *Alba 99 *Diana 99 *Dusk 99 *Glaive 99 *Nacht 99 *Sarah 99 *Sol 99 *Barbara 99 *Nope 99 *Eduardo 99 *Graham 99 *Potato 99 *Matoya 99 *Gawain 99 *Jinnai 99 *The Mask 99 *Sophia 99 Non Final Fantasy games stats Kingdom hearts Birth by sleep *Ventus 99 (all command styles) (all D-Link maxed) *Terra 99 (all command styles) (all D-Link maxed) *Aqua 99 (all commands styles) (all D-Link maxed) *100% Trinity Report *All Trophies *Bestiary Completed Kingdom hearts Birth by sleep (Final Mix) *Ventus 99 (all command styles) (all D-Link maxed) *Terra 99 (all command styles) (all D-Link maxed) *Aqua 99 (all commands styles) (all D-Link maxed) *100% Trinity Report *All Trophies *Bestiary Completed Kingdom hearts Ｉ *Sora 100 (all abilities) *Donald 100 (all abilities) *goofy 100 (all abilities) *aladdin 100 *jack skeleton 100 *peter pan 100 *tarzan 100 *ariel 100 *beast 100 *all dalmations *all trinity marks marked *Jiminy's Journal completed *All cups Kingdom hearts Ｉ (Final Mix) *Sora 100 (all abilities) *Donald 100 (all abilities) *goofy 100 (all abilities) *aladdin 100 *jack skeleton 100 *peter pan 100 *tarzan 100 *ariel 100 *beast 100 *all dalmations *all trinity marks marked *Jiminy's Journal completed *All cups Kingdom hearts Chain of memories *Sora 99 (best deck setup) *Riku 99 Kingdom hearts RE:Chain of memories *Sora 99 (best deck setup) *Riku 99 Kingdom Hearts ＩＩ *Roxas 99 *Sora 99 *Donald 99 *Goofy 99 *Auron 99 *Jack skeleton 99 *tron 99 *Mulan 99 *Beast 99 *Riku 99 *Simba 99 *jack sparrow 99 *King Mickey *Jiminy Cricket Jiminy's Journal completed *all challenges *all cups *every level form maxed *every summon level maxed Kingdom Hearts ＩＩ (Final Mix) *Roxas 99 *Sora 99 *Donald 99 *Goofy 99 *Auron 99 *Jack skeleton 99 *tron 99 *Mulan 99 *Beast 99 *Riku 99 *Simba 99 *jack sparrow 99 *King Mickey *Jiminy Cricket Jiminy's Journal completed *all challenges *all cups *every level form maxed *every summon level maxed Re:Coded *Sora 100 *Completed Matrix *Best Command Matrix Setup *Best Gear Matrix *Trophies (30/30) *All Leveled Keyblades Kingdom hearts 358/2 days *Roxas 99 *xenmas 99 *xigbar 99 *xaldin 99 *vexen 99 *Lexaeus 99 *saïx 99 *axel 99 *demyx 99 *luxord 99 *marluxia 99 *larxene 99 *shion 99 *sora 99 *King Mickey 99 *All gears Kingdom hearts Dream drop distance *sora 99 *riku 99 *Best monsters (All dream eaters and nightmares) *Tournament Completion 100% *Platinum Chrono trigger *Chrono level ★ *Marle level ★ *Luca level ★ *Frog level ★ *robo level ★ *Ayla level ★ *Magus ★ *new game plus completed *chrono solo challenge completed Radical Dreamers *Magil *Kid *Serge Chrono cross *Doc ★x99 *Draggy ★x99 *fargo ★x99 *funguy ★x99 *glenn ★x99 *greco ★x99 *grobyc ★x99 *guile ★x99 *harle ★x99 *irenes ★x99 *janise ★x99 *karsh ★x99 *kid ★x99 *korcha ★x99 *leah ★x99 *leena ★x99 *luccia ★x99 *lynx ★x99 *macha ★x99 *marcy ★x99 *mel ★x99 *miki ★x99 *mojo ★x99 *meofio ★x99 *nikki ★x99 *norris ★x99 *orcha ★x99 *orlha ★x99 *pierre ★x99 *pip ★x99 *poshul ★x99 *radius ★x99 *razzly ★x99 *riddel ★x99 *serge ★x99 *skelly ★x99 *sneff ★x99 *sprigg ★x99 *starky ★x99 *steena ★x99 *turnip ★x99 *van ★x99 *viper ★x99 *zappa ★x99 *zoah ★x99 *11 endings *various new game+ and continue + for do this Vagrant story *Ashley riot *Riskbreaker Rank: Knight of Brilliance *All demascus Weapons Final Fantasy 4 Heroes Of Light *Braqt 99 Hero *Josqua 99 Fighter *Yunita 99 White Mage *Aire 99 Bard *Krinjh 99 *Torte 99 *Rakoteh 99 *Rolan 99 *All Crowns *All Gems Bravely Default *Tiz 99 (max level jobs) *Agnes 99 max level jobs) *Edea 99 (max level jobs) *Ringabell 99 (max level jobs) Bravely Second Player ( End Layer) *Yew 99 (max level jobs) *Magnolia 99 (max level jobs) *Edea 99 (max level jobs) *Tiz max 99 (level jobs) *maxed chompcraft *x99 win streak chain battle Wild Arms *Rudy 99 *Jack 99 *Cecille 99 Wild Arms II 2nd Ignition *Ashley 99 *Anastasia 99 *Marina 99 *brad 99 *Lilka 99 *Maribel 99 *Tim 99 *Kanon 99 Wild Arms III advanced 3rd *virginia 100 *gallows 100 *jet 100 *clive 100 *ada 100 *Serena 100 *charlie 100 *edgar 100 *Leon 100 Wild Arms IV 4th detonator *jude 99 *yulie 99 *arnau 99 *raquel 99 Wild Arms V 5th vanguard *dean 99 *rebecca 99 *avril 99 *greg 99 *chuck 99 *carol 99 *asgard 99 Wild Arms XF cross fire *clarissa 99 *felius 99 *laberynthia 99 *levin 99 *ragnar 99 *alexia 99 *tony 99 Wild Arms alter code * Breath of fire *Ryu 99 (DeeJ) *Nina 99 *Bo 99 *Karn 99 *Gobi 99 *Bleu 99 *Ox 99 *Mogu 99 Breath of fire II *Ryu 99 *Nina 99 *Bow 99 *Rand 99 *Katt 99 *Sten 99 *Jean 99 *Spar 99 Breath of fire III *Ryu 99 *Rei 99 *Teepo 99 *Nina 99 *Garr 99 *Honey 99 *Momo 99 *Peco 99 Breath of fire IV *Ryu 99 *Nina 99 *Ursula 99 *Scias 99 *Cray 99 *Ershin 99 *Fou-Lu 99 Breath of fire V *Ryu 99 *Nina 99 *Lin 99 *Bosch 99 Breath of fire VI *Hero *Nina *Gillian *Great brids *Amelia *Klaus *Jubei *Elise Dragon Quest I *Hero 30 *Roto's set Dragon Quest II *Prince 1 50 *Prince 2 45 *Princess 35 Dragon Quest III *Hero 99 (Male) *Ortega 99 *Gupta 99 *Himiko 99 *Simon 99 *Olivia 99 *Lara 99 *Gara 99 *Rubiss 99 *Best Personality *All Minimedals Dragon Quest IV *Hero 99 *Ryan 99 *Brey 99 *Torneko 99 *Cristo 99 *Manya 99 *Nimea 99 *Psaro 99 (DS Only) *All Minimedals Dragon Quest V *Hero 99 *pankraz 99 *bianca 99 *harry 99 *nera 99 *Son (Hero) 99 *Daughter (hero) 99 *Sancho 99 *Tuppence 99 *Great sabrecat 99 *Monster 1 99 *Monster 2 99 *Monster 3 99 *All Minimedals Dragon Quest VI *Hero 99 *Carver 99 *Milly 99 *ashlynn 99 *nevan 99 *Amos 99 *Lizzie 99 *rookie 99 *falchion 99 *All minimedals Dragon Quest VII *Hero 99 *Maribel 99 *Aira 99 *Kiefer 99 *Ruff 99 *Orgodemyr 99 *merwyn 99 *All minimedals Dragon Quest VIII *Hero 99 *Yangus 99 *Jessica 99 *Angelo 99 *Rubi 99 (3DS Only) *Morrie 99 (3DS Only) *All minimedals *Bestiary Completed Dragon Quest IX *Hero 1 99 (all mastered jobs) *Hero 2 99 (all mastered jobs) *Hero 3 99 (all mastered jobs) *Hero 4 99 (all mastered jobs) *Max money *All weapons *All recipes *All dungeons *All archievents *All minimedals Dragon Quest X *Hero Dragon Quest XI *hero 99 *Enma 99 *Camus 99 *Martina 99 *Robin 'ood 99 *Rpom 'hudde 99 *Row 99 *Senya 99 *Sylvia 99 *Veronica 99 *Grieg 99 *Homer 99 Dragon quest monster of joker Dragon quest monster of joker 2 Dragon quest monster of joker 3 Suikoden I (Only playable) *Alen 99 *Anji 99 *Antonio 99 *Blackman 99 *Camille 99 *Cleo 99 *Clive 99 *Crowley 99 *Eikei 99 *Eileen 99 *Flik 99 *Fu Su Lu 99 *Fukien 99 *Fuma 99 *Futch 99 *Gen 99 *Gon 99 *Gremio 99 *Grenseal 99 *Griffith 99 *Hellion 99 *Hix 99 *Humphrey Mintz 99 *Juppo 99 *Kage 99 *Kai 99 *Kamandol 99 *Kanak 99 *Kasim Hazil 99 *Kasumi 99 *Kessler 99 *Kimberley 99 *Kirke 99 *Kirkis 99 *Kreutz 99 *Krin 99 *Kuromimi 99 *Kwanda Rosman 99 *Leonardo 99 *Lepant 99 *Lester 99 *Liukan 99 *Lorelai 99 *Lotte 99 *Luc 99 *Maas 99 *Mace 99 *Meese 99 *Meg 99 *Milia 99 *Milich Oppenheimer 99 *Mina 99 *Moose 99 *Morgan 99 *Mose 99 *Odessa Silverberg 99 *Pahn 99 *Pesmerga 99 *Quincy 99 *Ronnie Bell 99 *Rubi 99 *Sansuke 99 *Sarah (Suikoden) 99 *Sergei 99 *Sheena 99 *Sonya Shulen 99 *Stallion 99 *Sydonia 99 *Sylvina 99 *Tai Ho 99 *Ted 99 *Tengaar 99 *Tir McDohl 99 *Valeria 99 *Varkas 99 *Viktor 99 *Warren 99 *Yam Koo 99 *Best Armor setup *255 water rune pieces (psp version) *All lvl 16 (except someone its level 15) *its needed use various saves (for Grinding with ted and odessa) *Level 99 cat *Ready for carry all to suikoden II Suikoden II (only playable) *Amada 99 *Anita 99 *Ayda 99 *Badeaux 99 *Bob 99 *Bolgan 99 *Camus 99 *Chaco 99 *Chuchura 99 *Clive 99 *Eilie 99 *Feather 99 *Flik 99 *Freed Yamamoto 99 *Futch 99 *Gabocha 99 *Gadget 99 *Gantetsu 99 *Gengen 99 *Genshu 99 *Georg Prime 99 *Gijimu 99 *Hai Yo 99 *Hanna 99 *Hauser 99 *Hix 99 *Humphrey Mintz 99 *Jowy Atreides 99 *Kahn Marley 99 *Karen 99 *Kasumi 99 *Killey 99 *Kinnison 99 *Koyu 99 *Lo Wen 99 *Long Chan Chan 99 *Lorelai 99 *Luc 99 *Makumaku 99 *Mazus 99 *Meg 99 *Mekumeku 99 *Miklotov 99 *Mikumiku 99 *Millie 99 *Mokumoku 99 *Mondo 99 *Mukumuku 99 *Nanami 99 *Nina 99 *Oulan 99 *Pesmerga 99 *Rikimaru 99 *Rina 99 *Riou 99 *Rulodia 99 *Sasuke 99 *Sheena 99 *Shilo 99 *Shin 99 *Shiro 99 *Sid 99 *Sierra Mikain 99 *Sigfried 99 *Simone Verdricci 99 *Stallion 99 *Tai Ho 99 *Tengaar 99 *Tir McDohl 99 *Tomo 99 *Tsai 99 *Tuta 99 *Valeria 99 *Viki 99 *Viktor 99 *Vincent De Boule 99 *Wakaba 99 *Yoshino Yamamoto 99 *Zamza 99 *Save Data A (Valeria Sigfried Feather) *Save Data B (Kasumi L rulodia Chucara) *All recipes *Carried over from suikoden I *Max magick and Strength *best armor setup *all lvl16 weapons (except nanami) *all richmond secrets revealed Suikoden III *Ace 99 *Aila 99 *Alanis 99 *Augustine Nabor 99 *Ayame 99 *Bazba 99 *Beecham 99 *Belle 99 *Borus Redrum 99 *Bright 99 *Cecile 99 *Chris Lightfellow 99 *Connie 99 *Duke 99 *Dupa 99 *Edge 99 *Elaine 99 *Emily 99 *Estella 99 *Franz 99 *Fred Maximillian 99 *Fubar 99 *Futch 99 *Gadget Z 99 *Gau (Suikoden III) 99 *Geddoe 99 *Hallec 99 *Hugo (Suikoden III) 99 *Jacques 99 *Joker 99 *Juan 99 *Kenji 99 *Kogoro 99 *Koichi 99 *Koroku 99 *Kosanji 99 *Landis 99 *Leo Galan 99 *Lilly Pendragon 99 *Luc 99 *Lucia 99 *Lulu 99 *Mel 99 *Melville 99 *Mua 99 *Nash Latkje 99 *Nei 99 *Nicolas 99 *Percival Fraulein 99 *Piccolo 99 *Queen 99 *Reed 99 *Rhett 99 *Rico 99 *Rody 99 *Roland Lesaurus 99 *Ruby 99 *Salome Harras 99 *Samus 99 *Sanae Yamamoto 99 *Sarah (Suikoden III) 99 *Sasarai 99 *Sgt. Joe 99 *Shabon 99 *Sharon 99 *Shiba 99 *Thomas 99 *Toppo 99 *Twaikin 99 *Viki 99 *Viki (Child) 99 *Wan Fu 99 *Watari 99 *Wilder 99 *Wyatt Lightfellow 99 *Yuber 99 *Yuiri 99 *Yumi 99 Suikoden IV *Akaghi 99 *Aldo 99 *Ameria 99 *Axel 99 *Bartholomew 99 *Champo 99 *Charlemagne 99 *Chiepoo 99 *Dario 99 *Eugene 99 *Flare En Kuldes 99 *Frederica 99 *Gau (Suikoden IV) 99 *Gretchen 99 *Helga 99 *Helmut 99 *Hervey 99 *Izak 99 *Jeane 99 *Jeremy 99 *Jewel 99 *Karl 99 *Katarina 99 *Kate 99 *Keneth 99 *Kika 99 *Konrad 99 *Lazlo En Kuldes 99 *Lino En Kuldes 99 *Lo Fong 99 *Lo Hak 99 *Lo Seng 99 *Maxine 99 *Millay 99 *Mitsuba 99 *Mizuki 99 *Nalkul 99 *Ornan 99 *Pablo 99 *Paula 99 *Rachel 99 *Reinhold 99 *Rita 99 *Schtolteheim Reinbach III 99 *Selma 99 *Shiramine 99 *Sigurd 99 *Snowe Vingerhut 99 *Tal 99 *Ted 99 *Travis 99 *Trishtan 99 *Ugetsu 99 *Viki 99 *Warlock 99 *Wendel 99 *King of Pirates Set Suikoden Tactics (Rhapsodia) *Akaghi 99 *Ameria 99 *Andarc Bergman 99 *Axel 99 *Blue Mercenary 99 *Busk 99 *Carrie 99 *Cedric 99 *Champo 99 *Charlemagne 99 *Coop 99 *Corselia 99 *Dario 99 *Ema 99 *Eugene 99 *Flare En Kuldes 99 *Frederica 99 *Gary 99 *Gretchen 99 *Hervey 99 *Jeane 99 *Jeremy 99 *Jewel 99 *Karl 99 *Katarina 99 *Kate 99 *Keneth 99 *Kika 99 *Kyril 99 *Lalacle 99 *Lazlo En Kuldes 99 *Lino En Kuldes 99 *Maxine 99 *Mercenary Leader 99 *Millay 99 *Mitsuba 99 *Mizuki 99 *Nalkul 99 *Nalleo 99 *Noah 99 *Ornela 99 *Pablo 99 *Paula 99 *Rachel 99 *Red Mercenary 99 *Reinhold 99 *Rene 99 *Rita 99 *Roget 99 *Schtolteheim Reinbach III 99 *Selma 99 *Seneca 99 *Sigurd 99 *Simeon 99 *Snowe Vingerhut 99 *Tal 99 *Trishtan 99 *Wendel 99 *Yellow Mercenary 99 *Yu 99 Suikoden V *Alhazred 99 *Ax 99 *Belcoot 99 *Bergen 99 *Bernadette Egan 99 *Byakuren v *Cathari 99 *Cius 99 *Cornelio 99 *Eresh 99 *Ernst 99 *FaSoLa 99 *Faylen 99 *Faylon 99 *Flail 99 *Freyjadour Falenas 99 *Galleon 99 *Gavaya 99 *Genoh 99 *Georg Prime 99 *Gunde 99 *Hazuki 99 *Isabel 99 *Isato 99 *Jeane 99 *Josephine 99 *Killey 99 *Kisara 99 *Kyle 99 *Lance 99 *LaTiDo 99 *Lelei 99 *Levi 99 *Logg 99 *Lorelai 99 *Lu 99 *Lun 99 *Lyon 99 *Maroon 99 *Meroon 99 *Miakis 99 *MiFaSo 99 *Miroon 99 *Moroon 99 *Muroon 99 *Nakula 99 *Nelis 99 *Nick 99 *Nifsara 99 *Nikea 99 *Norma 99 *Rahal 99 *Raven 99 *ReMiFa 99 *Richard 99 *Roog 99 *Roy 99 *Sagiri 99 *Sharmista 99 *Shigure 99 *Shoon 99 *Sialeeds Falenas 99 *SoLaTi 99 *Sorensen 99 *Subala 99 *Urda 99 *Viki 99 *Wabon 99 *Yahr 99 *Zegai 99 *Zerase 99 *Zweig 99 Suikoden Tierkreis *Amaralicht 99 *Asad 99 *Atrie 99 *Autar 99 *Belemuel 99 *Bosche 99 *Buchse 99 *Chein 99 *Chihaya 99 *Chrodechild 99 *Cougar 99 *Darrow 99 *Diadora 99 *Diiwica 99 *Dirk 99 *Diulf 99 *Dogha 99 *Dromon 99 *Enumclaw 99 *Eusmil 99 *Felecca 99 *Fredegund 99 *Geschutz 99 *Gilliam 99 *Gorno 99 *Guntram 99 *Hafin 99 *Hao-Shi 99 *Hina 99 *Hotupa 99 *Icas 99 *Indrik 99 *Jale 99 *Kashgar 99 *Keflen 99 *Khemia 99 *Kow-Low 99 *Lathilda 99 *Len-Lien 99 *Liu-Shen 99 *Logan 99 *Lubberkin 99 *Luo-Tao 99 *Luvais 99 *Lycia 99 *Manaril 99 *Marica (Other) 99 *Maybelle 99 *Megion 99 *Meruvis 99 *Minen 99 *Misrach 99 *Morrin 99 *Mourgent 99 *Mubal 99 *Mun-Tsang 99 *Muro 99 *Nakil 99 *Namna 99 *Neira 99 *Nemne 99 *Nhazu 99 *Nictis 99 *Nimni 99 *Nofret 99 *Nomno 99 *Nova 99 *Numnu 99 *Ordovic 99 *Ouragan 99 *Quillard 99 *Rajim 99 *Ramin 99 *Resno 99 *Roberto 99 *Savina 99 *Selen 99 *Servillah 99 *Shams 99 *Sieg 99 *Sisuca 99 *Sophia 99 *Sphiel 99 *Taj 99 *Tigre 99 *Tsaubern 99 *Tuhululu 99 *Vaslof 99 *Wustum 99 *Xebec 99 *Yadima 99 *Yod 99 *Yomi 99 *Yovel 99 *Yula 99 *Zahra 99 *Zayin 99 *Zenoa 99 Suikoden woven web century *Aaron 99 *Amaury 99 *Astrid 99 *Batam Hatan 99 *Belenix 99 *Bertha 99 *Biarga 99 *Bjorn 99 *Borden 99 *Buturuga 99 *Cadmus 99 *Celcius 99 *Chamjin 99 *Chiaro 99 *Chikra 99 *Crayon 99 *Cucabra 99 *Dagzum 99 *Damdin 99 *Dililie 99 *Dirom Rantzess 99 *Domitia 99 *Ducas 99 *Enhebato 99 *Ephil 99 *Folune 99 *Fridica 99 *Gerard 99 *Gino 99 *Gizellega 99 *Gohse 99 *Gombusuren 99 *Gwain 99 *Hagall Valky 99 *Haydrec 99 *Hermione 99 *Hero (TWWC) 99 *Hortensius 99 *Hugh 99 *Hwan 99 *Ilia Barukai 99 *Ingolf 99 *Irene 99 *Jaguas 99 *Jagwan 99 *Jandarc 99 *Jansen 99 *Kauriya 99 *Ketil 99 *L'aquila 99 *Lascaris Lewis 99 *Leopherias XIII 99 *Lete 99 *Lugado Lugam 99 *Lulusa 99 *Luseri 99 *Makia Zafir 99 *Maximos Zafir 99 *Mazarica Zafir 99 *Meamei 99 *Mephitis 99 *Mezwar 99 *Mirelle 99 *Moody 99 *Mouie 99 *Mozuromasu 99 *Mudgal 99 *Myura 99 *Nagin 99 *Narcia 99 *Neisa 99 *Nelfan 99 *Nido 99 *Nikumba 99 *Nima 99 *Noderi 99 *Nolbanos 99 *Numa *Numistro 99 *Odo 99 *Olmar 99 *Ouija 99 *Porok 99 *Quinelia Lewis 99 *Radneen 99 *Regius 99 *Ristil 99 *Rochel 99 *Rodric 99 *Rolf Raud 99 *Roxine 99 *Satyaka 99 *Sau Jin 99 *Scharf 99 *Seo Jin 99 *Signey 99 *Siu Jin 99 *Sorabu 99 *Sou Jin 99 *Sunil 99 *Suu Jin 99 *Syldis 99 *Talcho 99 *The Hundredth-Year Monster 99 *Torwald Albarek 99 *Ufredo 99 *Utze 99 *Veljid 99 *Wafdi 99 *Warg 99 *Yoful 99 *Youin 99 *Yudiera 99 *Yuyudray 99 *Zaveed 99 *Zephon 99 *Zerendoramu 99 *Zociom 99 *Zomujin 99 Golden Sun: *isaac 99 *garet 99 *ivan 99 *mia 99 *All djims *max money *slain dullahan Golden sun:The lost age *jenna 99 *felix 99 *sheba 99 *piers 99 *isaac 99 *garet 99 *ivan 99 *mia 99 *carries levels from gold code *max money *all djims *slain dullahan Golden sun: Dark Dawn *matthew 99 *karis 99 *tyrell 99 *rief 99 *amiti 99 *sveta 99 *eoleo 99 *himi 99 *slain dullahan *all djims Persona *Protagonist (Nameless) *Maki sonobura 99 *Masao inaba 99 *Kei Nanjo 99 *Hideniko uesugi 99 *Eiriko Kushina 99 *Yuka Ayase 99 *Reiji Kido 99 *Yukino Mayazumi Persona Nocturne * Persona 2 *Tatsuya Suou *Eikichi Mishina *Lisa Silverman *Maya Amano *Yukino Mayuzumi *Jun Kurosu Persona 2 Innocent Sin *Tetsuya suou 99 *Maya Amano 99 *Lisa silverman 99 *Eikichi Mishima 99 *Yukino Mayuzumi 99 *Jun Kurosou 99 *Hitler Defeated Persona IF Persona Eternal Punishiment *Maya Amano *Ulala Serizawa *Katsuya Suou *Baofu *Eriko Kirishima *Kei Nanjo *Tatsuya Suou Persona 3 *Protagonist (nameless) 99 *Yukiro Takeda 99 *Junpei Iori 99 *Mitsuru Kijiro 99 *Akihiko Sanada 99 *Fuuka Yamigashi 99 *Aigis 99 *Ken Amada 99 *Shinjiko Araki 99 *max money *Max social links *100% Persona conpedium Persona 4 *Protagonist (nameless) 99 *Yusiko Hommura 99 *Chie Satonaka 99 *Yukiko Amagi 99 *Kanji Tatsumi 99 *Rise Kujikawa 99 *Nioto Shirogani 99 *Teddie 99 *Shadow Rise 99 *all level 99 personas *max social link *max stats *100% Compendium Persona Q *P3 hero *P4 hero *Yukari Takeba *Junpei Iori *Akihiko Sanada *Mitsuru Kirijo *Aigis *Koromaru *Ken Amada *Shinjiro Aragaki *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi *Kanji Tatsumi *Teddie *Naoto Shirogane *Fuuka Yamagishi *Rise Kujikawa Persona 5 *Protagonist (nameless) *Ryuji Sakamoto *Ann Takanaki *Morgana *Yusuke Kitanawa *Makoto Nijima *Futuba Sakura *Haru Okamura *Goro Akechi Persona Devil Saga * Persona Devil Saga 2 * Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner * Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 * Devil Survivor / Overclocked * Devil Survivor 2 / Record Breaker * Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers * Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon * Disgaea *Laharl 9999 *Etna 9999 *Flonne 9999 *Prier 9999 *Marjoly 9999 *Captain Gordon 9999 *Jennifer 9999 *thursday 9999 *Maderas 9999 *Hoggmeiser 9999 *Plainair 9999 *reincarnations *max item level *most rare items *max HL Disgaea 2 *Adell 9999 *Rozalin 9999 *Tink 9999 *Hanako 9999 *Taro 9999 *Yukimaru 9999 *Etna 9999 *Laharl 9999 *Axel 9999 *Flonne 9999 *Fubuki 9999 *reincarnations *max item level *rarest item rank *max HL Disgaea 3 *Mao 9999 *Raspheryl 9999 *Almaz 9999 *Mr.Champloo 9999 *Sapphire 9999 *Big Star 9999 *Salvatore 9999 *Asagi 9999 *Laharl 9999 *Etna 9999 *Flonne 9999 *Marona 9999 *Axel 9999 *Prism Red 9999 *Prinny Mask 9999 *Beyond 9999 *Shyrone 9999 *Gorilie 9999 *Bo Tie 9999 *Goro 9999 *Se-te-oh 9999 *pauline 9999 *Breezy 9999 *reincarnations *max item level *max HL *good position in online Disgaea 4 *Valvatorez 9999 *Fenrich 9999 *Fuka 9999 *Emizel 9999 *Vulcanos 9999 *Desko 9999 *Adell 9999 *Rozalin 9999 *Asagi 9999 *Mao 9999 *Priere 9999 *Evil ranger Pink 9999 *Plainair 9999 *Prism Red 9999 *Main hero B 9999 *Kyoko Needleworker 9999 *Asuka 9999 *Gig 9999 *Valvatorez (Tyrant) 9999 *Nisa 9999 *Pram 9999 *Ash 9999 *Maroma 9999 *Petta 9999 *Pirohiko ichimonji 9999 *King Kreveskoy 9999 *Hugo 9999 *DES X 9999 *Nemo 9999 Disgaea D2 *Laharl 9999 *Etna 9999 *Flonne 9999 *Sicily 9999 *Barbara 9999 *Laharl (F) 9999 *Fionne 9999 *Asagi 9999 *Porkmeister 9999 *Emizel 9999 *Petta 9999 *Azel 9999 *Artina 9999 *Valvatorez 9999 *Fenich 9999 *Grosso 9999 *Rainier 9999 *Gurugun 9999 *reincarnations *max item level *most rarest item rank *good position in online Disgaea 5 *Killia 9999 *Seraphina 9999 *ursalia 9999 *Red Magnus 9999 *Christo 9999 *Zeroken 9999 *Metallia 9999 *Majorita 9999 *Void dark 9999 *Bloodis 9999 *Asagi 9999 *Laharl 9999 *Etna 9999 *Flonne 9999 *Sicily 9999 *Plainair 9999 *Adell 9999 *Rozalin 9999 *Axel 9999 *Mao 9999 *Raspheryl 9999 *Salvatore 9999 *Almaz 9999 *Sapphire 9999 *Valvatorez 9999 *Fenrich 9999 *Artina 9999 *Fuka 9999 *Desco 9999 *Emizel 9999 *Nisa 9999 *Zetta 9999 *Pram 9999 *Petta 9999 *Priere 9999 *max chara world *reincarnations *most rarest rank *all evilities Legend of dragoon *dart 60 (max level additions) *rose 60 (max level additions) *lavitz 60 (max level additions) *hashchel 60 (max level additions) *kongol 60 (max level additions) *shana 60 *miranda 60 (carries shana levels) *albert 60 (carries lavitz levels) (and additions) (max level additions from lavitz) *meru 60 (max level additions) *all stardust *faust slain *all dragoon stones (kongol dragoon stone are missable because this is point no return location) Xenosaga I der wille zur macht *Shion 99 *KOS-MOS 99 *Ziggy 99 *M.O.M.O 99 *Chaos 99 *Jr. 99 *Luis 99 *Mary 99 Xenosaga II jenseits von gut und böse *Shion 99 *KOS-MOS 99 *Ziggy 99 *M.O.M.O 99 *chaos 99 *gaigun kukai jr 99 *Jin 99 *bonus from First game Xenosaga III also sprach zarathustra *Shion 99 *KOS-MOS 99 *chaos 99 *M.O.M.O 99 *jr 99 *ziggy 99 *jin 99 *bonus from all games Luminous Arc *Alph 99 *Theo 99 *Leon 99 *Cecille 99 *Nikolai 99 *Saki 99 *Kai 99 *Pollon 99 *Lucia 99 *Lola 99 *Vivi 99 *Vanessa 99 *Mel 99 *Heath Luminous Arc 2 *Roland 99 *Althea 99 *Dia 99 *Luna 99 *Pip 99 *Pop 99 *Fatima 99 *Raschie 99 *Sadie 99 *Rina 99 *Ritcher 99 *Gaston 99 *Karen 99 Luminous Arc 3 *Levi 99 *Elle 99 *Glen 99 *Sion 99 *Sarah 99 *Ashley 99 *Heine 99 *Inaluna 99 *Yu 99 *Dino 99 *Aulmorde 99 *Layla 99 Dark Cloud *Toan DarkCloud 2 *Max (Maximilian) Koudelka *Koudelka 99 *Edward 99 *James 99 *All weapons mastered *All mastered magick Beyond the Beyond *Finn *Annie *Percy *Samson *Edward *tont *Lorele *Steiner *Domino Super Mario RPG *Mario 99 *Mallow 99 *Toadstool 99 *Bowser 99 *Geno 99 *Max Money *Max Frog Coins *Ultimate Weapons and armors Xenogears *Fei *Citan *Bart *Elly *Riko *Billy *Maria *Chu-Chu *Emeralda *Billy Valkyrie Profile 1 *Lenneth Valkyrie *Platina *Lucian *Lezard Valeh *Arngrim *Mystina *Odin *Freya *Loki *Hryst Valkyrie *Brahms *Jelanda *Belenus *Lawfer *Aelia *Grey *Gandar *Badrach *Suo *Shiho *Jun *Nanami *Lorenta *Janus *Jayle *Kashell *Llewelyn *Lyseria *Yumei *Silmeria Valkyrie *Alicia Valkyrie profile 2 *Princess Alicia *Silmeria Valkyrie *Rufus *Dylan *Lezard Valeth *Arngrim *Leone *Hrist Valkyrie *Odin *Freya *Lenneth Valkyrie *King Barbarossa *Brahms *Mithra Vallkyrie Profile Lenneth *Valkyrie *Arngherim *Jelanda *Lawfer *Belenus *Llewelyn *Kashell *Janus *Nanami *Yumei *Aelia *Jun *Lyseria *Badrach *Grey *Lorenta *Mystina *Shiho *Jayle *Suo *Gandar *Lucian *Lezard Valeth *Brahms Valkyrie Profile Convenant of the Plume *Wylfred 9999 *Ceripha 9999 *Angel 9999 *Lockswell 9999 *Darius 9999 *Gwendall 9999 *Ushio 9999 *Fauxnell 9999 *Heugoe 9999 *Mirielle 9999 *Mischka 9999 *Liselotte 9999 *Valmur 9999 *Phiona 9999 *Earnest 9999 *Natalia 9999 *Duwain 9999 *Rosea 9999 *Lenneth Valkyrie 9999 *Freya 9999 *Aelith 9999 *Hrist Valkyrie 9999 *Brhams 9999 *Hrist 9999 *Leone 9999 *Lezard 9999 *Silmeria 9999 *Max money *All Three Endings Routes *Seraphick Gate Completed *All Weapons (all ultimate weapons) *Maxed Stats Guardian's Crusade *Kngight *Baby Grandia *Justin *Lilly *Sue *Feena *Milda *Guido *Miete Grandia II *Ryudo *Elena *Millenia *Mareg *Tio Grandia III *Yuki *Miranda *Hect *Alfina *Dahn *Alonso Vandal Hearts * Vandal Hearts II * Baten Kaitos *Kalas *Xelha *Gibari *Lyude *Savyna *Mizuta *Maxed classes *All Magnus (1022/1022) *All Special combos (141/141) *All Constelations (50/50) *All Family Tree (32/32) *All Animals (17/17) *Best Deck Baten Kaitos Origins *Sagi *Guillo *Milly Eternal Sonata *Allegreto *Polka *Frederick (final boss *cof) *Jazz *mazurca * Tactics ogre knight of lodis *Hero 50 (All Emblems) *Ivanna 50 (All Emblems) *Shiven 50 (All Emblems) *Eleanor 50 (All Emblems) *Cybil 50 (All Emblems) *Elrik 50 (All Emblems) *Cerberus 50 (All Emblems) *Octopus 50 (All Emblems) *Griphus 50 (All Emblems) *Colossus 50 (All Emblems) *Cockatrice 50 (All Emblems) *Secondary Characters 50 50 (All Emblems) *Max Goth *All Weapons Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together *Denam Pavel/Morne *Vyce Bozeck *Catiua Pavel/Versalia Oberyth *Lanselot Hamilton *Warren Omon *Canopus Wolph *Mirdyn Walhorn *Gildas W. Byrne *Cistina Phoraena *Cerya Phoraena *Olivya Phoraena *Sherri Phoraena *Hobyrim V. Rahms *Ozma Moh Glacius *Jonathon Torgeaux Lindl *Ganpp Vochstein *Robert Rudlum *Deneb Rove *Donnalto Presance *Arycelle Dania *Folcurt Reeda Lynde *Bayin Rosen Orne *Jeunan Avertif *Xapan Illudas *Ocionne Rabine *Oelias Obdilord *Dievold Obdilord *Sara Ostvald *Voltare Montrose *Felicia Malxion *Chamos Zalman *Phaesta Morandi *Tamuz Fedorenko *Merrik Ehlrig *Berda the Younger *Obda the Younger *Leonar Reci Rimon Star Ocean *Roddick *Millie *Dorne *Runyx *Llia *Ashlay *Cyuss *Phia *Loshua *Mavelle *Pericci *T'nique Star Ocean second Story *Claude *Rena *Celine *Dias *Ashton *Preci *Opera *Bowman *Ernest *Noel *Chisato Star ocean Till end of Time Fayt *Sophia *Peppita *Nel *Roger.s *Albel *Maria *Mirage *Adray Star Ocean First departure * *Star Ocean Second Revolution * Star Ocean The las Hope * Hyperdimension Neptunia *Neptune *Compa *IF *Histoire *Nisa *Gust *Noire *Blanc *Artoire *Vert *Red *5pb Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 *Nepgear *Compa *Nisa *IF *Rom *Ram *Uni *Noire *Vert *Neptune Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory *Iris Heart *Compa *IF *Peashy *Marvelous *Broccoli *CyberConnect2 *Mages *Tekken Hyperdimension Neptunia Producing Perfection * Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth 1 * Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth 2 sisters generation * Hyperdevotion Noire Godness Black Heart U action Unleashed * Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth 3 V Generation * Megadimension neptunia VII * MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Superdimension Neptune vs Sega Hard Girls * Cyber Dimension Neptunia 4 * Hyperdimension Neptunia VIIR * Lord Of Rings The return of king *Aragorn 300 *Faramir 300 *Frodo 300 *Pippin 300 *Legolas 300 *Gandalf 300 *Gimli 300 *Merry 300 *Sam 300 Fantasy Life *Char name:Borja *Pet name 1:Lana *Pet name 2:Ambrosia *Pet name 3:Curona *Experiencie *Exp Points *Money (Dosh) *Bliss *Current Life: *Silver Coins *Golden Coins *Paladin *Mecenary *Hunter *Wizard *Miner *Woodcutter *Angler *Cook *Blacksmith *Carpenter *Tailor *Alchimist Gungir *Guilio 99 *Paolo 99 *Alise 99 *Natalia 99 *Alisa 99 *Alelie 99 *Ragnar 99 *Noa 99 *All items *All Weaponry *New Game + *Ending A+ *5 Gungnir Summons Samurai Warriors *Yukimura Sanada　真田幸村 20 *Keiji Maeda　前田慶次 20 *Nobunaga Oda　織田信長 20 *Oichi　お市 20 *Ranmaru Mori　森蘭丸 20 *Shingen Takeda武田信玄 20 *No　の姫 20 *Masamune Date　伊達正宗　 20 *Hanzo Hattori　服部半相殺 20 *Kunoichi　くのいち 20 *Okuni　阿国 20 *Goemon Ishikawa　石川五右衛門 20 *Mitsuhide Akechi　明智光秀 20 *Magoichi Saika　雑賀眞子市 20 *Ieyasu Tokunawa　得な和家や瀬 20 *Kenshin Uesugi　上杉謙信 20 Samurai Warriors Xtreme Legends *Yukimura Sanada　真田幸村 20 *Keiji Maeda　前田慶次 20 *Nobunaga Oda　織田信長 20 *Oichi　お市 20 *Ranmaru Mori　森蘭丸 20 *Shingen Takeda武田信玄 20 *No　の姫 20 *Masamune Date　伊達正宗　 20 *Hanzo Hattori　服部半相殺 20 *Kunoichi　くのいち 20 *Okuni　阿国 20 *Goemon Ishikawa　石川五右衛門 20 *Mitsuhide Akechi　明智光秀 20 *Magoichi Saika　雑賀眞子市 20 *Ieyasu Tokunawa　得な和家や瀬 20 *Kenshin Uesugi　上杉謙信 20 *Ina　伊奈姫 20 *Takadatsu Honda　本多忠勝 20 *Yoshimoto Imagawa　今川義元 20 *Hideyoshi Hashiba (Toyotomi)　豊臣秀吉　(羽柴) 20 Samurai Warriors 2 *Yukimura Sanada　真田幸村 20 *Keiji Maeda　前田慶次 20 *Nobunaga Oda　織田信長 20 *Oichi　お市 20 *Ranmaru Mori　森蘭丸 20 *Shingen Takeda武田信玄 20 *No　の姫 20 *Masamune Date　伊達正宗　 20 *Hanzo Hattori　服部半相殺 20 *Okuni　阿国 20 *Mitsuhide Akechi　明智光秀 20 *Magoichi Saika　雑賀眞子市 20 *Ieyasu Tokunawa　得な和家や瀬 20 *Kenshin Uesugi　上杉謙信 20 *Ina　伊奈姫 20 *Takadatsu Honda　本多忠勝 20 *Yoshimoto Imagawa　今川義元 20 *Hideyoshi Hashiba (Toyotomi)　豊臣秀吉　(羽柴) 20 *Kotaro Fuma　風磨小太郎 20 *Kanetsugu Naoe　直江兼次 20 *Ginchiyo Tachibana　立花誾千代 20 *Yoshihiro Shimazu　島津義弘 20 *Nagamasa Azai　浅井長政 20 *Nene　ねね 20 *Katsuie Shibata　新発田勝家 20 *Sakon Shima　島左近 20 *Mitsunari Ishida　石田三成 20 *Musashi Miyamoto　宮本武者氏 20 Samurai Warriors 2 Xtreme Legends *Yukimura Sanada　真田幸村 70 *Keiji Maeda　前田慶次 70 *Nobunaga Oda　織田信長 70 *Oichi　お市 70 *Ranmaru Mori　森蘭丸 70 *Shingen Takeda武田信玄 70 *No　の姫 70 *Masamune Date　伊達正宗　70 *Hanzo Hattori　服部半相殺 70 *Okuni　阿国 70 *Mitsuhide Akechi　明智光秀 70 *Magoichi Saika　雑賀眞子市 70 *Ieyasu Tokunawa　得な和家や瀬 70 *Kenshin Uesugi　上杉謙信 70 *Ina　伊奈姫 70 *Takadatsu Honda　本多忠勝 70 *Yoshimoto Imagawa　今川義元 70 *Hideyoshi Hashiba (Toyotomi)　豊臣秀吉　(羽柴) 70 *Kotaro Fuma　風磨小太郎 70 *Kanetsugu Naoe　直江兼次 70 *Ginchiyo Tachibana　立花誾千代 70 *Yoshihiro Shimazu　島津義弘 70 *Nagamasa Azai　浅井長政 70 *Nene　ねね 70 *Katsuie Shibata　新発田勝家 70 *Sakon Shima　島左近 70 *Mitsunari Ishida　石田三成 70 *Musashi Miyamoto　宮本武者氏 70 *Gracia　グラシヤ　 70 *Kojiro Sasaki　佐々木小次郎 70 *Toshiie Maeda　前田利家 70 *Motochika Chokosabe　長曾我部元親 70 Samurai Warriors 2 Empires *Yukimura Sanada　真田幸村 20 *Keiji Maeda　前田慶次 20 *Nobunaga Oda　織田信長 20 *Oichi　お市 20 *Ranmaru Mori　森蘭丸 20 *Shingen Takeda武田信玄 20 *No　の姫 20 *Masamune Date　伊達正宗　 20 *Hanzo Hattori　服部半相殺 20 *Okuni　阿国 20 *Mitsuhide Akechi　明智光秀 20 *Magoichi Saika　雑賀眞子市 20 *Ieyasu Tokunawa　得な和家や瀬 20 *Kenshin Uesugi　上杉謙信 20 *Ina　伊奈姫 20 *Takadatsu Honda　本多忠勝 20 *Yoshimoto Imagawa　今川義元 20 *Hideyoshi Hashiba (Toyotomi)　豊臣秀吉　(羽柴) 20 *Kotaro Fuma　風磨小太郎 20 *Kanetsugu Naoe　直江兼次 20 *Ginchiyo Tachibana　立花誾千代 20 *Yoshihiro Shimazu　島津義弘 20 *Nagamasa Azai　浅井長政 20 *Nene　ねね 20 *Katsuie Shibata　新発田勝家 20 *Sakon Shima　島左近 20 *Mitsunari Ishida　石田三成 20 *Musashi Miyamoto　宮本武者氏 20 *Kojiro Sasaki　佐々木小次郎 20 Samurai Warriors State Of War *Yukimura Sanada　真田幸村 20 *Keiji Maeda　前田慶次 20 *Nobunaga Oda　織田信長 20 *Oichi　お市 20 *Ranmaru Mori　森蘭丸 20 *Shingen Takeda武田信玄 20 *No　の姫 20 *Masamune Date　伊達正宗 20　 *Hanzo Hattori　服部半相殺 20 *Okuni　阿国 20 *Mitsuhide Akechi　明智光秀 20 *Magoichi Saika　雑賀眞子市 20 *Ieyasu Tokunawa　得な和家や瀬 20 *Kenshin Uesugi　上杉謙信 20 *Ina　伊奈姫 20 *Takadatsu Honda　本多忠勝 20 *Yoshimoto Imagawa　今川義元 20 *Hideyoshi Hashiba (Toyotomi)　豊臣秀吉　(羽柴) 20 Samurai Warriors 3 *Yukimura Sanada　真田幸村 50 *Keiji Maeda　前田慶次 50 *Nobunaga Oda　織田信長 50 *Oichi　お市 50 *Ranmaru Mori　森蘭丸 50 *Shingen Takeda武田信玄 50 *No　の姫 50 *Masamune Date　伊達正宗　 50 *Hanzo Hattori　服部半相殺 50 *Kunoichi　くのいち 50 *Okuni　阿国 50 *Goemon Ishikawa　石川五右衛門 50 *Mitsuhide Akechi　明智光秀 50 *Magoichi Saika　雑賀眞子市 50 *Ieyasu Tokunawa　得な和家や瀬 50 *Kenshin Uesugi　上杉謙信 50 *Ina　伊奈姫 50 *Takadatsu Honda　本多忠勝 50 *Yoshimoto Imagawa　今川義元 50 *Hideyoshi Hashiba (Toyotomi)　豊臣秀吉　(羽柴) 50 *Kotaro Fuma　風磨小太郎 50 *Kanetsugu Naoe　直江兼次 50 *Ginchiyo Tachibana　立花誾千代 50 *Yoshihiro Shimazu　島津義弘 50 *Nagamasa Azai　浅井長政 50 *Nene　ねね 50 *Katsuie Shibata　新発田勝家 50 *Sakon Shima　島左近 50 *Mitsunari Ishida　石田三成 50 *Musashi Miyamoto　宮本武者氏 50 *Gracia　グラシヤ　 50 *Kojiro Sasaki　佐々木小次郎 50 *Toshiie Maeda　前田利家 50 *Motochika Chokosabe　長曾我部元親 50 *Numeshige Tachibana　立花滑重 50 *Kanbei Kuroda　黒田韓官兵衛 50 *Kiyomasa Kato　加藤清正 50 *Kai　会姫 50 *Hanbei Takenaka　竹中反米 50 *Ujiyasu Hojo　北条氏康 50 *Takamaru　高まる 50 *Motonari Mori　森元就 50 Samurai Warriors 3 XL *Yukimura Sanada　真田幸村 50 *Keiji Maeda　前田慶次 50 *Nobunaga Oda　織田信長 50 *Oichi　お市 50 *Ranmaru Mori　森蘭丸 50 *Shingen Takeda武田信玄 50 *No　の姫 50 *Masamune Date　伊達正宗 50　 *Hanzo Hattori　服部半相殺 50 *Kunoichi　くのいち 50 *Okuni　阿国 50 *Goemon Ishikawa　石川五右衛門 50 *Mitsuhide Akechi　明智光秀 50 *Magoichi Saika　雑賀眞子市 50 *Ieyasu Tokunawa　得な和家や瀬 50 *Kenshin Uesugi　上杉謙信*Ina　伊奈姫 50 *Takadatsu Honda　本多忠勝 50 *Yoshimoto Imagawa　今川義元 50 *Hideyoshi Hashiba (Toyotomi)　豊臣秀吉　(羽柴) 50 *Kotaro Fuma　風磨小太郎 50 *Kanetsugu Naoe　直江兼次 50 *Ginchiyo Tachibana　立花誾千代 50 *Yoshihiro Shimazu　島津義弘 50 *Nagamasa Azai　浅井長政 50 *Nene　ねね 50 *Katsuie Shibata　新発田勝家 50 *Sakon Shima　島左近 50 *Mitsunari Ishida　石田三成 50 *Musashi Miyamoto　宮本武者氏 50 *Gracia　グラシヤ　 50 *Kojiro Sasaki　佐々木小次郎 50 *Toshiie Maeda　前田利家 50 *Motochika Chokosabe　長曾我部元親 50 *Numeshige Tachibana　立花滑重 50 *Kanbei Kuroda　黒田韓官兵衛 50 *Kiyomasa Kato　加藤清正 50 *Kai　会姫 50 *Hanbei Takenaka　竹中反米 50 *Ujiyasu Hojo　北条氏康 50 *Takamaru　高まる 50 *Motonari Mori　森元就 50 *Aya Gozen　あや御前 50 *Masanori Fukushima　福島正則 50 Samurai Warriors 3 Empires 50 *Yukimura Sanada　真田幸村 50 *Keiji Maeda　前田慶次 50 *Nobunaga Oda　織田信長 50 *Oichi　お市 50 *Ranmaru Mori　森蘭丸 50 *Shingen Takeda武田信玄 50 *No　の姫 50 *Masamune Date　伊達正宗　 50 *Hanzo Hattori　服部半相殺 50 *Kunoichi　くのいち 50 *Okuni　阿国 50 *Goemon Ishikawa　石川五右衛門 50 *Mitsuhide Akechi　明智光秀 50 *Magoichi Saika　雑賀眞子市 50 *Ieyasu Tokunawa　得な和家や瀬 50 *Kenshin Uesugi　上杉謙信*Ina　伊奈姫 50 *Takadatsu Honda　本多忠勝 50 *Yoshimoto Imagawa　今川義元 *Hideyoshi Hashiba (Toyotomi)　豊臣秀吉　(羽柴) 50 *Kotaro Fuma　風磨小太郎 50 *Kanetsugu Naoe　直江兼次 50 *Ginchiyo Tachibana　立花誾千代 50 *Yoshihiro Shimazu　島津義弘 50 *Nagamasa Azai　浅井長政 50 *Nene　ねね 50 *Katsuie Shibata　新発田勝家 50 *Sakon Shima　島左近 50 *Mitsunari Ishida　石田三成 50 *Musashi Miyamoto　宮本武者氏 50 *Gracia　グラシヤ　 50 *Kojiro Sasaki　佐々木小次郎 50 *Toshiie Maeda　前田利家 50 *Motochika Chokosabe　長曾我部元親 50 *Numeshige Tachibana　立花滑重 50 *Kanbei Kuroda　黒田韓官兵衛 50 *Kiyomasa Kato　加藤清正 50 *Kai　会姫 50 *Hanbei Takenaka　竹中反米 50 *Ujiyasu Hojo　北条氏康 50 *Takamaru　高まる 50 *Motonari Mori　森元就 50 Samurai Warriors 4 *Yukimura Sanada　真田幸村 50 *Keiji Maeda　前田慶次 50 *Nobunaga Oda　織田信長 50 *Oichi　お市 50 *Ranmaru Mori　森蘭丸 50 *Shingen Takeda武田信玄 50 *No　の姫 50 *Masamune Date　伊達正宗　 50 *Hanzo Hattori　服部半相殺 50 *Kunoichi　くのいち 50 *Okuni　阿国 50 *Goemon Ishikawa　石川五右衛門 50 *Mitsuhide Akechi　明智光秀 50 *Magoichi Saika　雑賀眞子市 50 *Ieyasu Tokunawa　得な和家や瀬 50 *Kenshin Uesugi　上杉謙信 50 *Ina　伊奈姫 50 *Takadatsu Honda　本多忠勝 50 *Yoshimoto Imagawa　今川義元 50 *Hideyoshi Hashiba (Toyotomi)　豊臣秀吉　(羽柴) 50 *Kotaro Fuma　風磨小太郎 50 *Kanetsugu Naoe　直江兼次 50 *Ginchiyo Tachibana　立花誾千代 50 *Yoshihiro Shimazu　島津義弘 50 *Nagamasa Azai　浅井長政 50 *Nene　ねね 50 *Katsuie Shibata　新発田勝家 50 *Sakon Shima　島左近 50 *Mitsunari Ishida　石田三成 50 *Musashi Miyamoto　宮本武者氏 50 *Gracia　グラシヤ　 50 *Kojiro Sasaki　佐々木小次郎 50 *Toshiie Maeda　前田利家 50 *Motochika Chokosabe　長曾我部元親 50 *Numeshige Tachibana　立花滑重 50 *Kanbei Kuroda　黒田韓官兵衛 50 *Kiyomasa Kato　加藤清正 50 *Kai　会姫 50 *Hanbei Takenaka　竹中反米 50 *Ujiyasu Hojo　北条氏康 50 *Takamaru　高まる 50 *Motonari Mori　森元就 50 *Nobuyuki Sanada　真田広之 50 *Takakake Kobayakawa　小早川堯かけ 50 *Kagetsuna Uesugi　上杉景綱 50 *Koshosho　古書所 50 *Lady Kobayakawa　小早川姫 50 *Toyihisa Shimazu　島津と偉久 50 *Kojuro Katakura　片倉子寿郎 50 *Yoshitsugu Otani　尾谷芳次 50 *Hisaside Natsunaga　夏名が飛車市で 50 Samurai Warriors 4-II *Yukimura Sanada　真田幸村 50 *Keiji Maeda　前田慶次 50 *Nobunaga Oda　織田信長 50 *Oichi　お市 50 *Ranmaru Mori　森蘭丸 50 *Shingen Takeda武田信玄 50 *No　の姫 50 *Masamune Date　伊達正宗　 50 *Hanzo Hattori　服部半相殺 50 *Kunoichi　くのいち 50 *Okuni　阿国 50 *Goemon Ishikawa　石川五右衛門 50 *Mitsuhide Akechi　明智光秀 50 *Magoichi Saika　雑賀眞子市 50 *Ieyasu Tokunawa　得な和家や瀬 50 *Kenshin Uesugi　上杉謙信 50 *Ina　伊奈姫 50 *Takadatsu Honda　本多忠勝 50 *Yoshimoto Imagawa　今川義元 50 *Hideyoshi Hashiba (Toyotomi)　豊臣秀吉　(羽柴) 50 *Kotaro Fuma　風磨小太郎 50 *Kanetsugu Naoe　直江兼次 50 *Ginchiyo Tachibana　立花誾千代 50 *Yoshihiro Shimazu　島津義弘 50 *Nagamasa Azai　浅井長政 50 *Nene　ねね 50 *Katsuie Shibata　新発田勝家 50 *Sakon Shima　島左近 50 *Mitsunari Ishida　石田三成 50 *Musashi Miyamoto　宮本武者氏 50 *Gracia　グラシヤ　 50 *Kojiro Sasaki　佐々木小次郎 50 *Toshiie Maeda　前田利家 50 *Motochika Chokosabe　長曾我部元親 50 *Numeshige Tachibana　立花滑重 50 *Kanbei Kuroda　黒田韓官兵衛 50 *Kiyomasa Kato　加藤清正 50 *Kai　会姫 50 *Hanbei Takenaka　竹中反米 50 *Ujiyasu Hojo　北条氏康 50 *Takamaru　高まる 50 *Motonari Mori　森元就 50 *Nobuyuki Sanada　真田広之 50 *Takakake Kobayakawa　小早川堯かけ 50 *Kagetsuna Uesugi　上杉景綱 50 *Koshosho　古書所 50 *Lady Kobayakawa　小早川姫 50 *Toyihisa Shimazu　島津と偉久 50 *Kojuro Katakura　片倉子寿郎 50 *Yoshitsugu Otani　尾谷芳次 50 *Hisaside Natsunaga　夏名が飛車市で 50 *Naomasa Li　理直正 50 Samurai Warriors Spirit Of Sanada *Yukimura Sanada　真田幸村 99 *Keiji Maeda　前田慶次 99 *Nobunaga Oda　織田信長 99 *Oichi　お市 99 *Ranmaru Mori　森蘭丸 99 *Shingen Takeda武田信玄 99 *No　の姫 99 *Masamune Date　伊達正宗　 99 *Hanzo Hattori　服部半相殺 99 *Kunoichi　くのいち 99 *Okuni　阿国 99 *Goemon Ishikawa　石川五右衛門 99 *Mitsuhide Akechi　明智光秀 99 *Magoichi Saika　雑賀眞子市 99 *Ieyasu Tokunawa　得な和家や瀬 99 *Kenshin Uesugi　上杉謙信 99 *Ina　伊奈姫 99 *Takadatsu Honda　本多忠勝 99 *Yoshimoto Imagawa　今川義元 99 *Hideyoshi Hashiba (Toyotomi)　豊臣秀吉　(羽柴) 99 *Kotaro Fuma　風磨小太郎 99 *Kanetsugu Naoe　直江兼次 99 *Ginchiyo Tachibana　立花誾千代 99 *Yoshihiro Shimazu　島津義弘 99 *Nagamasa Azai　浅井長政 99 *Nene　ねね 99 *Katsuie Shibata　新発田勝家 99 *Sakon Shima　島左近 99 *Mitsunari Ishida　石田三成 99 *Musashi Miyamoto　宮本武者氏 99 *Gracia　グラシヤ　 99 *Kojiro Sasaki　佐々木小次郎 99 *Toshiie Maeda　前田利家 99 *Motochika Chokosabe　長曾我部元親 99 *Numeshige Tachibana　立花滑重 99 *Kanbei Kuroda　黒田韓官兵衛 99 *Kiyomasa Kato　加藤清正 99 *Kai　会姫 99 *Hanbei Takenaka　竹中反米 99 *Ujiyasu Hojo　北条氏康 99 *Takamaru　高まる 99 *Motonari Mori　森元就 99 *Nobuyuki Sanada　真田広之 99 *Takakake Kobayakawa　小早川堯かけ 99 *Kagetsuna Uesugi　上杉景綱 99 *Koshosho　古書所 99 *Lady Kobayakawa　小早川姫 99 *Toyihisa Shimazu　島津と偉久 99 *Kojuro Katakura　片倉子寿郎 99 *Yoshitsugu Otani　尾谷芳次 99 *Hisaside Natsunaga　夏名が飛車市で 99 *Naomasa Li　理直正 99 *Masayuki Sanada　真田正行 99 *Chacha　茶々 99 *Sasuke　佐久家 99 *Katsuyori Takeda　武田勝頼 99 *Hidetada Tokunawa　得な和秀忠 99 *Lady Muramatsu　村松殿 Dynasty Warriors 1 * Dynasty Warriors 2 * Dynasty Warriors 3 * Dynasty Warriors 3 Xtreme Legends * Dynasty Warriors 4 * Dynasty Warriors 4 Xtreme Legends * Dynasty Warriors 4 Empires * Dynasty Warriors 5 * Dynasty Warriors 5 Xtreme Legends * Dynasty Warriors 5 Empires * Dynasty Warriors 6 * Dynasty Warriors 6 Empires * Dynasty Warriors 7 * Dynasty Warriors 7 Xtreme Legends * Dynasty Warriors 7 Empires * Dynasty Warriors 8 * Dynasty Warriors 8 Xtreme Legends * Dynasty Warriors 8 Empires * Dynasty Warriors 9 * Tales of Phantasia *Cress *Mint *Chester *Claus *Arche *Suzu *Dhaos *Rondolaine Tales of Destiny *Stahn *rutee *leon *philia *garr *mary *chelsea *karyl *bruiser Tales of Eternia *Reid *Farah *Meredy *Keele *Raissus *Chat *Max *Shizel Tales of Destiny 2 *Kyle *Reala *Lonis *Judas *Nanaly *Harold Tales of Symphonia *Lloyd *Colette *Genis *Raine *Kratos *Sheena *Zelos *Presea *Regal *Mithos Tales of Rebirth *Veigue *Claire *Mao *Eugene *Annie *Tytree *Hilda *Agarte Tales of Legendia *Senel *Shirley *Will *Chloe *Norma *Moses *Jay *Prune Tales of the Abyss *Luke *Tear *Jade *Anise *Guy *Natalia *Ion Tales of Innocence *Ruca *Llia *Spada *Ange *Ricardo *Hermana *QQ *Kingwai Tales of Vesperia *Yuri *Estelle *Flynn *Rapede *Karol *Rita *Raven *Judith *Patty (PS3 Only) *Duke Tales of Hearts *Kor *Kohaku *Hisui *Ines *Beryl *Kunzite *Chalcedony *Gall Tales of Graces *Asbel *Sophie *Hubert *Cheria *Richard *Malik *Pascal Tales of Xillia *Jude *Milla *Alvin *Leia *Elize *Rowen Tales of Xillia 2 *Ludger *Jude *Alvin *Leia *Elize *Rowen *Milla *Gaius *Muzet *Milla Tales of Zestiria *Sorei *Mikkleo *Alisha *Rose *Lailah *Ena *Dezel *Zaveid Tales of Berseria *Velvet *Laphicet *Rokurou *Magilou *Eizen *Eleanor Tales of Narakiri Dungeon * Tales of Narakiri Dungon 2 * Tales of Summoner Lineage * Tales of Narakiri Dungeon 3 * Tales of Radiant Mythology * Tales of Randiant Mythology 2 * Tales of Radiant Mythology 3 * Tales of VS * Tales of Heroes Twin Brave * Tales of Tactics * Tales of World Dice * Tales of Wall Breakers * Tales of Commons * Tales of Gaiden * Tales of Warheit * Tales of Material Dungeon * Tales of Link * Fire emblem Shadow Dragon Sword of Light (FE1) *Marth *Caeda *Jagen *Cain *Abel *Draug *Gordin *Wrys *Ogma *Barst *Bort *Cord *Castor *Darros *Julian *Lena *Navarre *Merric *Matthis *Hardin *Wolf *Sedgar *Roshea *Wyland *Wendell *Ricard *Bantu *Caesar *Radd *Roger *George *Maria *Minerva *Linde *Jake *Midia *Dolph *Masellan *Tomas *Beah *Deck *Astram *Palla *Catria *Allam *Samson *Xane *Est *Tiki *Lorenz *Elice *Gotto Fire Emblem Gaiden (FE2) *Alm *Celica *Luca *Grey *Tobin *Kliff *Silke *Clair *Claive *Forsyht *Pyton *Luthier *Matilda *Delthea *Tatiana *Zeak *Mycen *Mae *Boey *Genny *Saber *Balvar *Kamui *Leon *Palla *Catria *Atlas *Jesse *Sonya *Deen *Est *Nomah Mistery of fire emblem (FE3) *Marth *Caeda *Jagen *Cain *Abel *Draug *Gordin *Ogma *Karst *Bord *Cord *Castor *Julian *Lena *Navarre *Merric *Mathis *Hardin *Wolf *Sedgar *Roshea *Wyland *Wellen *Rycard *Banto *Badd *Caesar *George *Maria *Minerva *Linde *Midea *Dolph *Macellan *Thomas *Boah *Pastram *Palla *Catria *Arran *Samsom *Xane *Est *Tiki *Lorenz *Elice *Cecil *Luke *Roderik *Ryan *Arran *Marisha *Warren *Julian *Yuliya *Jubelo *Sirius *Samuel *Phina *Tiki (Adult) *Arien *Astram *Sheena *Lena *Nyna Fire Emblem Genealogy of Holy War (FE4) *Sigurd *Seliph *Naoise *Alec *Arden *Azelle *Lex *Quan *Ethlyn *Finn *Madayle *Dew *Edain *Ayra *Daydre *Jamle *Chulainn *Lechosus *Beowolf *Lewyn *Sylvia *Elinys *Tayltiu *Claud *Brigid *Lana *Muirne *Marcei *Creidne *Ulster *Darvin *oiftey *Diarmuid *Tristan *Lester *Deimme *Julia *Fee *Hermina *Arthur *Amid *Luchar *Lucharba *Shannan *Patty *Daisy *Leif *Nanna *Jeanne *Finn *Ares *Lene *Leylea *Tyne *Linda *Febail *Asaello *Ced *Hawnk *Animal *Coirprie *Charlot Fire Emblem Thracia 776 (FE5) *Leif *Finn *Orsin *Harsan *Eyvel *Dadgar *Tanya *Marty *Ronan *Safy *Lifis *Manchua *Brighton *Lara *Fergus *Karin *Dalsin *Asbel *Nanna *Hicks *Shiva *Carrion *Selfina *Cain *Alva *Robert *Fred *Olwen *Mareeta *Salen *Dalen *Troude *Tina *Glade *Dean *Homer *Linuan *Ralph *Illios *Sluf *Misha *Sara *Shannan *Miranda *Xavier *Aranda *Conomor *Dairduid *Saias *Ced *Gelzus *Gunna *Asaello (Dummied) *Jeanne (Dummied) *Arthur (Dummied) *Daisy (Dummied) *Hermina (Dummied) Fire Emblem Binding Blade (FE6) *Roy *Marcus *Alen *Lance *Wolt *Bors *Merlinus *Elen *Dieck *Wade *Lott *Shanna *Chadd *Lught *Clarine *Rutger *Saul *Dorothy *Sue *Gelot *Trec *Noah *Asdolfo *Lilina *Gwendolyn *Barthe *Ogier *Fir *Sin *Gonzalez *Geese *Klein *Thea *Larum *Echidna *Effrin *Bartren *Raith *Cath *Medaly *Percival *Cecilia *Sophia *Igrene *Garret *Fae *Hught *Zeiss *Douglass *Niime *Dayan *Juno *Yodel *Karel Fire Emblem Blazing Blade (FE7) *Lyn *Hector *Eprhain *Eliwood *Sain *Kent *Florina *Wil *Dorcas *Serra *Erk *Rath *Matthew *Nils *Lucius *Wallace *Marcus *Lowen *Rececca *Bartre *Osvin *Guy *Merlinus *Priscilla *Raven *Canas *Dart *Fiora *Legault *Ninian *Isadora *Heath *Hawneye *Geitz *Pent *Louis *Karel *Harken *Nino *Jaffar *Vaina *Renault *Athos *Farina *Karla Fire Emblem Sacred Stones (FE8) *Eirika *Ephraim *Seth *Franz *Gillian *Vanessa *Moulder *Ross *Garcia *Neimi *Colm *Artur *Lute *Natasha *Joshua *Forde *Kyle *Orson *Tana *Amelia *Innes *Gelis *Tethis *Marisa *L'arachel *Dozla *Saleh *Ewan *Cormag *Rennac *Duesel *Knoll *Myrrth *Syrene Fire Emblem Path of Radiance (FE9) *Ike *Titania *Oscar *Boyd *Rhys *Shinon *Gatrie *Soren *Mia *Yllana *Mist *Rolf *Marcia *Lethe *Mordecai *Volken *Kieram *Brom *Nephenee *Zihark *Sothe *Jill *Astrid *Makalov *Kornov *Muarim *Stefan *Devdan *Tanih *Reyson *Janaff *Ulkin *Callil *tauroneo *Haar *Tanulf *Bastian *Lucia *Geoffrey *Largo *Elincia *Masir *Ena *Tibarn *Naesala *Giffca Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn (FE10) *Micaiah *Ike *Edward *Leonardo *Nolan *Laura *Sothe *Yllana *Aran *Meg *Volug *Zihark *Tauroneo *Jill *Fiona *Tormod *Muarim *Vika *Nailah *Rafiel *Black Knight *Elincia *Marcia *Leanne *Nialuchi *Har *Nephenee *Brom *Heather *Lucia *Mordecai *Calil *Titania *Oscar *Boyd *Rolf *Shinon *Soren *Mist *Gatrie *Rhyst *Matrie *Mia *Rahulf *Kyza *Lyre *Reyson *Janff *Ulki *Sirgrun *Tanih *Naesala *Skirmin *Sanaki *Tibarn *Palleas *Stefan *Olivar *Bastian *Volker *Renning *Cainhegis *Giffca *Ena *Kurthinaga *Nasir *Gareh *Lehran Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon (FE11) *Marth *Caeda *Jagen *Cain *Abel *Draug *Gordin *Wrys *Ogma *Barst *Bort *Cord *Castor *Darros *Julian *Lena *Navarre *Merric *Matthis *Hardin *Wolf *Sedgar *Roshea *Wyland *Wendell *Ricard *Bantu *Caesar *Radd *Roger *George *Maria *Minerva *Linde *Jake *Midia *Dolph *Masellan *Tomas *Beah *Deck *Astram *Palla *Catria *Allam *Samson *Xane *Est *Tiki *Lorenz *Elice *Gotto *Frey *Norne *Athena *Horace *Atzel *Ymir *Naga New Mistery of Fire Emblem (FE12) *Avatar *Marth *Caeda *Jagen *Cain *Abel *Draug *Gordin *Ogma *Karst *Bord *Cord *Castor *Julian *Lena *Navarre *Merric *Mathis *Hardin *Wolf *Sedgar *Roshea *Wyland *Wellen *Rycard *Banto *Badd *Caesar *George *Maria *Minerva *Linde *Midea *Dolph *Macellan *Thomas *Boah *Pastram *Palla *Catria *Arran *Samsom *Xane *Est *Tiki *Lorenz *Elice *Cecil *Luke *Roderik *Ryan *Arran *Marisha *Warren *Julian *Yuliya *Jubelo *Sirius *Samuel *Phina *Arien *Astram *Sheena *Lena *Nyna *Wrys *Athena *Cord *Bord *Karst *Frey *Norme *Caesar *Readd *Roguer *Etzel *Dice *Malice *Horace *Jake *Darros *Robert *Belf *Raiden *Belt *Dolph *Macellan *Katarina *Tomas *Frost *Wolf *Sedgar *Wyland *Ymir *Michalis *Naga *Boah *Hardin *Legion *Clarisse *Eremiya *Gharnef Fire Emblem Awakening (FE13) *Avatar (Daraen) *Chrom *Lucina *Lissa *Eprharim *Sully *Virion *Sthal *Vaike *Miriel *Sumia *Kellam *Donnel *Lou' qu *Ricken *Maribelle *Panne *Gaius *Cornelia *Gregor *Nowi *Libra *Tharja *Anna *Olivia *Zelcher/Cherche *Henry *Say'ri *Tiki *Basilio *Flavia *Owain *Iñigo *Brady *Kjelle *Cyntia *Severa *Gerome *Linfan *Yarne *Laurent *Noire *Nah *Gangrel *Wailhart *Emmeryn *Yen'Fay *Severa *Priam *Marth *Marth (Prince) *Marth (King) *Est *Catria *Palla *Alm *Celica *Seliph *Eldigan *Leif *Roy *Lyndis *Epharin *Eirika *Ike *Elincia *Micaiah *Katarina *Caeda *Ogma *Navarre *Merric *Hardin *Linde *Minnerva *Catria *Tiki *Nyna *Camus *Gharnef *Clair *Valbar *Clive *Boey *Luthier *Nomah *Deen *Mycen *None *Malice *Athena *Horace *Etzel *Legion *Siggurd *Arden *Quan *Ethlyn *Ayra *Jamke *Deirdre *Lachesis *Lewyn *Travant *Arvis *Julia *Larcei *Ulster *Arthur *Fee *Ced *Ares *Alttena *Ysthar *Julius *Nanna *Finn *Eyvel *Dagdar *Mareeta *Salem *Olwen *Saias *Raydrik *Lilina *Wolt *Sanna *Lught *Raigth *Cecilia *Sophia *Perceval *Narcian *Zephiel *Eliwood *Hector *Florina *Matthew *Serra *Karel *Nino *Jaffar *Lloyd *Linus *Ursula *Nergal *Seth *Moulder *Lute *Amelia *Innes *Marisa *L'Arachel *Selena *Lyon *Titania *Soren *Mist *Mia *Zihark *Lucia *Geoffrey *Oliver *Petrine *Ashgar *Sothe *Edward *Leonardo *Brom *Nephenee *Sigrun *Sanaki *Sephiran *Black Knight Fire Emblem Fates (FE14) *Avatar (Corrin) *Aqua *Felicia *Jakob *Silas *Kaze *Mozu *Shura *Ryoma *Hinoka *Takumi *Sakura *Saizo *Kagero *Azama *Setsuna *Hinata *Oboro *Hana *Subaki *Hayato *Kaden *Orochi *Rinkah *Reina *Scarlet *Xander *Camilla *Leo *Elise *Laslow *Peris *Selina *Beruka *Odin *Niles *Effie *Arthur *Nyx *Charlotte *Benny *Keaton *Flora *Gunter *Yukimura *Izana *Fuga *Kana *Shigure *Dwyer *Sophie *Midori *Shiro *Kiragi *Asugi *Selkie *Hisame *Mitama *Caeldore *Rhajat *Siegbert *Forrest *Ignatius *Voluria *Percy *Ophelia *Soleil *Nina *Anna *Lloyg *Llegedin *Nichol *Candace *Daniela *Haitaka *Kamugera *Tarba *Funke *Daichi *Gazzak *Senno *Zhara *Marth *Lucina *Minerva *Ike *Robin *Lucina Fire Emblem Shadows of Valentia (FE15) *Alm *Celica *Luca *Grey *Tobin *Kliff *Silke *Clair *Claive *Forsyht *Pyton *Luthier *Matilda *Delthea *Tatiana *Zeak *Mycen *Mae *Boey *Genny *Saber *Balvar *Kamui *Leon *Palla *Catria *Atlas *Jesse *Sonya *Deen *Est *Nomah *Fernand *Enma *Randal *Shade *Yuzu *Barbut *Marth *Ike *Robin *Lucina *Roy *Corrin Parasite Eve *Aya *EX Game Unlock *Best Gear *All Abilities *All Chrysler Keys Parasite Eve II *Aya Castlevania SOTN *Alucard level 99 *Max level 99 familiars *All visited rooms *Maxed muramasa weapon *max money contributions in this wiki *Completing final fantasy record keeper Japanese-Exclusive table (with auccurate attributes) *Completing final fantasy Brave Exvius (tables,attributes,photos) *Completing final fantasy piclogica (all table in around 5-6 hours) *gain confidence for ffwikians *gain respect in ffwiki *translate Final fantasy sections as i can *create the most complete ffwiki profile (okno) FFWIKI Ideas this is my brainstorming section *Victory poses (animated gif format) *Summons (animated gif format) *FFRK Character ranking 50 65 80 99 Working On *FFRK Weapons Stats & RK Progress *FFBE Weapons images & Stats *PFF Weapon Stats & Elements *Translations Japanese - English *Sort Images (In general) *My profile *Defend (GIF's) *KO (GIF's) *Ready (GIF's) *Spellcasting *Near Death (GIF's) Trivia *Borjitasstoi has obtained Caladbolg with 1 hand playing chocobo minigame *this guy hates spanish translation of Final Fantasy VIII thats why he prefer playing this game in english *Im diagmosed as hightly sensitive person *this guy thinks final fantasy iv game its copy and pasted from ffiv easy type *waste several hours for leveling and preparing *Have good memory in certain things in others its completely useless *cost so much for understand instructions and leaving things halfway (That explains why the boy does nothing more than upload photos without a license) *Anyone Expect remind people birthday *Cant Stand rudeness people (or ignore or enter in outburst state) *Im HSP person *Im Using Velcro Shoes Because i dont know about Laces of Shoelaces *I Suffering for Body odor *Originally my name are longer saint francisco da borja but are shortened in last time are the idea are scrapped and finally my name are borja *Another one related my name wants put the name with my grandfather and my father sebastian and in case fo that my grandfather pays grand sum of money for that because the name of sebastian never will be died Explanation of 105% bug in final fantasy x-2 FFX-2 can make the degree of completion of the lines have 525 sentences, each line of speech to complete the degree will rise 0.2%. After listening to 500 lines to complete the degree reached 100%. After the completion will continue to rise, but are expressed as 100%. After all 525 lines have been heard, the flight list will be displayed as 100% when the airship address list and the customs clearance completion rate are expressed as 0%. · International version fix this BUG, even if the maximum completion will only show 100% The maximum degree of completion is 100% of the youth league route and 99.2% of the new party route. · The end of the week does not reach the end of the "re-meeting" the maximum degree of completion: Youth League line 100.4%, the new party line 99.6%. Although the youth league line reached 100% but did not see the zanarkand end The lines that have been heard will not rise again. · Although some events can not improve the completion degree, but it is related to the completion of the prerequisite, it will be mentioned in the completion of the list. · It is irrelevant to skip the conversation with the ○ key, and the increase in the completion degree will not be affected. Press the START key to pause after the event with the key to skip the event generally does not rise. · After listening to the lines of completion and then press the □ key to skip, the completion of the rise will not be affected. In the event that there is a few words in one event, the use of the key should be taken into account. Accomplishments | | | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | |}